


Nakama to Koibito

by ElectraRhodes



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Abel Gideon is a confused duckling, Alan Bloom as per books, Alan Bloom is a jerk, Canonical events, Ch 6 onwards canon divergence still same cases though, Dark/Will?, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fly Fishing, Friends to Lovers, Gen, I mean wtf?, It's really not Hannibal's month, M/M, Not, Recovery, Season 1, Season Finale, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Totally, brain on fire that's got to hurt right?, canonical chronology, canonical deaths mostly, encephalitis, events slightly out of sequence, in places, really - Freeform, romancing the empath, some characters slightly ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Alan Bloom, the new consultant with the BAU hopes to rekindle a "professional interest" in Will Graham. Will might have other ideas. A Season 1 re-telling where Hannibal isn't a total shit and the encephalitis gets an early diagnosis. More or less canon up to chapter six and then diverts to take account of the diagnosis and treatment plan.Previously called "romancing the empath" which was just the worst title I'd ever used!This is based on an idea from byjove-cannibalcove over on tumblr! Because of course in the books Alana is Alan Bloom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ByJoveWhatASpend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByJoveWhatASpend/gifts).



Alan Bloom stands and just slightly rotates his shoulder muscles. Stretching. He surveys the room. Across from him near the make shift bar he can see Jack Crawford talking with a man with dark curly hair and could be described as a pretty dreadful suit. The jacket has clearly been worn far less than the pants. That's never a good sign.

Alan looks a bit closer. He recognises Will Graham as the man in the awful suit. Will is teaching these days, at the Academy. They've met on the academic criminology conference circuit, a few years ago now. It makes sense to Alan that he'd be at this opening. Still a dreadful suit though. But that's the kind of thing Alan is confident he can sort out.

Agent Crawford looks as though he's browbeating the smaller, slighter man. Alan Bloom smiles into his glass. His memory is that Will Graham can give as good as he gets, he can see him prickling from here. He watches as Jack is mildly distracted by a trio of people Alan was introduced to earlier, who work with Jack at the BAU. 

He smiles as he sees Agent Katz detach Dr Graham from Agent Crawford whilst Agents Zeller and Price occupy Jack Crawford's attention. Alan can almost see the words "this isn't over" forming over Jack's head. He goes over to join Agent Katz and Dr Graham.

'Hello. That was a neat bit of footwork Beverly, can I call you Beverly?' he smiles

'Well, I'd say yeah but then I'd never answer you. No one calls me Beverly. Bev is fine, unless there's someone important around then it's Agent Katz or Dr Katz. Alan' 

she grins, acknowledging this will be a two way thing 'do you know Will Graham? Jack's hassling him to consult again too'

'We have met but it was a while ago. Will, nice to see you again'

Will smiles resolutely past his shoulder 'Alan? Oh. Bloom. Yes. How are you settling in at Georgetown? They treating you ok?'

'It's good thank you. Bev, Will and I collaborated on a couple of things, talked only by Skype, typical these days. Useful, but strange when you finally meet in person. We've shared a platform a few times.' 

He smiles. He'd liked Will very much but conference acquaintanceships and collaborations don't always extend into friendships, at least it hadn't between them. Though not for want of Alan attempting it. Will had either been oblivious to the overtures or careful to avoid them. Still, meeting him again, and living that much closer now, Alan wonders if he might revive the connection.

He smiles again at Beverly Katz 'so what's the deal with Agent Crawford? Poaching all the best people?'

Will laughs, Bev glares at him, 'I'll have you know he already has the best' she elbows Will gently and he glances at her and smirks, it's clear to Alan they're friends. Perhaps Bevis the sort who might make a keen ally. 

'Nah, I'm kidding. He wants to borrow Will's imagination! His thing. Don't pout Will. You know it's true'

Alan Bloom smiles 'I can see it would be useful. Unsettling though' 

Will bridles 'I don't foam at the mouth you know!' He's indignant and frowning. 

'No, no, sorry. I meant unsettling for you. Difficult I would imagine. To pull yourself back from it sometimes?'

'Oh. Oh. Right. Yes. Maybe. Sometimes. It depends. Err. Thanks. I think. Bev I can see Jack preparing to storm the barricades I'm off. You coming?'

'Not yet. I'll text you later? Alright?'

'Ok. See you' he ducks down and kisses her on the cheek 'bye Alan, nice to see you again'

'Bye Will, lets have coffee, catch up'

'Yeah ok, err. I've got a card somewhere. No, other jacket. Sorry. I'll try you at the university. Bye'

Bev and Alan Bloom watch him depart, just avoiding a waiter with a tray of empties near the door.

'So Dr Bloom. I didn't find out nearly enough about you earlier. Come and sit and tell me more' she steers him to a table where Price and Zeller are already sitting 'we're all very nosey, don't feel you have to hold back in any way'

Alan laughs, so far the move to Georgetown is going even better than he could have imagined. 

..................

'Thank you for coffee. I'm sorry I made you drive all the way out here Hannibal I should have suggested it for next time I was in the city'

'I'm delighted to see you. And as it happens I'm on my way to a meeting at Quantico' 

Alan gestures to some comfortable looking chairs in the senior staff common room and the two men take their trays over to it.

'Really? But that's a coincidence. So am I' they juggle cups and saucers, milk jugs and a French press onto the low table and then seat themselves.

'Oh yes? Jack Crawford'

'Thats right. Well. There's a thing. One of his colleagues said he was trying to recruit a stronger group of consultants.'

'Is he? He came to me for help with one of his team I think. Will Graham. Do you know him?'

'Will? Sure. A few years. Not especially well. We've collaborated a few times. I saw him actually. At the opening of the 'evil minds' museum'

'Oh yes?' Hannibal looks at Alan. It feels like a long time ago now but Hannibal Lecter was Alan Bloom's mentor when Alan was first getting started in psychiatric practice. That he'd gone back into academia maintaining only a small number of patients, had always struck Hannibal as a shame. The man was a gifted one to one therapist. Still we must all follow our callings. Hannibal knows that rather well.

'Yes. He looked extremely fed up. He's an interesting man. Somewhat reclusive. But also very decent I'd say. Prodigious memory. Really. Extraordinary. And he has this incredible empathic ability. Out of this world. He said something about Jack borrowing his imagination. Not too good for him I'd guess. Overall'

Hannibal watches Alan over the edge of his cup 'you like him?'

'I do. I did have a bit of a thing for him. But he very graciously utterly ignored it, either that or I'm way less charming than I believe' he laughs self deprecatingly

'I'm sure that's not so. Perhaps he was simply focussed on other matters?'

'As diplomatic as ever Hannibal. Still if you get the chance, maybe you'll put in a good word for me? Now I'm here and he's here, well I did just slightly wonder. Well. Actually. Seeing him again made me wonder. He's one of those utterly beautiful men who either have no idea what they look like, or do, and deliberately try to hide it. I suspect the former. But his dress sense is atrocious,'

Hannibal focuses on pouring himself another coffee, Alan shakes his head when Hannibal offers to top up his friend's cup.

'I shall see what opportunities arise. What do you think Jack Crawford has in mind for you?'

They pass on to these and other matters, Alan delighted at how this is all going. It's nice to have Hannibal near by, he thinks to himself. In the last the two of them always got on extremely well. Some of Alan's colleagues thought they'd been involved. But it hadn't happened. He wonders if Hannibal holds a torch for him now? Or if indeed he had back then.

Alan smiles to himself as the two men stand to make their separate ways to Quantico. They might be surprised by how closely their thoughts and aspirations align. And at how soon their paths will diverge.


	2. Chapter 2

'Hey, you're pretty gorgeous aren't you, hey girl. Do you wanna play. Let's play. Is this your ball, is it? It is now. Watch me throw it. Go on, go on there it goes' 

Bev let's fly with an old tennis ball, and the newest addition to Will's family bounds after it, followed by the rest of the already enamoured pack.

'She's a doll. Good find Willy-boy. You're on a two-fer this week aren't you?'

Will walks through the front door onto the porch and hands Bev a long necked beer, 'how do you mean?'

'Winston and Alan Bloom. They both practically drool all over you'

He looks at her, just below her nose, the little dip there 'Alan? I don't think so. He's only interested in me professionally. We did a good job on a couple of papers, but that's all there was, or is'

Beverly looks at her friend, she takes a long pull on the bottle 'babe are you just always oblivious or what? He totally likes you. I mean it. Completely. Tell me you've called him?'

'Not yet. I don't know his number. We'll run into each other now Jack's got me on this Shrike thing'

Beverly rolls her eyes 'god, do you have this ambition to basically not get fucked any time this, I dunno, year? Decade? What is it?'

'Bev, I love you. But sex usually requires at least some degree of sociability. And that's not really my strength is it now?'

'Oh my god, you're not going to spin me that "oh I'm too unstable" crap are you? Nice try. I mean really. That wore off after the first hundred times we all got rat arsed. Christ, you nearly fucked Zeller'

'He exaggerates. I only told him I'd fuck him because that intern turned him down. His ego couldn't take another bashing. I didn't actually do it.'

'Maybe you should have?'

'Nope. Not likely. I think Jimmy might kill me'

'Like that's ever going to happen'

Will looks at her and with the sarkiest tone he can manage says 'well the team is just the model of healthy relationships, wouldn't you say'

'God you're a bitch when you're not getting laid'

'I think that is kind of your point isn't it?'

'Maybe. But why not? Alan's cute. I mean if I thought he'd be interested I'd swing it?'

'Have at him girl'

'Yeah, right, thanks. Like that's going to work. I think I'd have more chance with the new guy. What did you think?'

'Apart from the part where he took apart my brain in under thirty seconds flat and wasn't shy about letting me know? I just liked him fine. Nice. Cuddly. Cute, like a shark'

'Oh you did like him then?' She smiles, doing her own excellent impersonation of a shark scenting chum in the water,

'He's very smart. And I liked his camel coloured sweater and floppy fringe. And the cheek bones weren't awful. Or his mouth. Or his voice. God. His accent. Except what he said. Obviously.'

'Oh my god' she pokes him in the side 'you actually looked at him properly'

'He made it very hard to avoid. Went on about eye contact. I could see fucking Jack out of the corner of my eye looking like he was having a ball. Apart from the fact he bullied me into this I'd thought he was ok up until then'

'Jack?'

'Yeah. We had an interesting conversation. About the girls. The whole Mall of America, wind chaffed skin thing. You know?'

They say it together 'the golden ticket'

.................

 

'Brian, what are you doing?'

Jimmy and Bev look at Zeller standing in the corridor outside the men's room, down the hallway from the lab

'Shh, Jack's shouting at Will, I'm trying to listen in. He's just asked what kind of crazy he is'

'Who Will?'

'No, the guy, you know. Now shut up or move along'

They listen as they hear the two men go at it in the scarlet and white tiled room,

'A sensitive psychopath?'

They look at each other, this is not so good.

Back in the lab Bev finds a bit of pipe shredding in Elise Nichol's nightdress, 'gotcha' their golden ticket guy.

...............

 

Jack and Alan Bloom walk along one of the outdoor paths of Quantico towards Jack's office. He's working hard to persuade Alan to take up the slack. Sure he's confident in Dr Lecter, but he needs to keep Will on this guy.

'What do you think one of his strongest drives is?'

'Will? Fear. I think it's fear. It comes with his imagination'

'It's the price of his imagination'

'I wouldn't put him out there if I didn't think I could cover him'

'I wouldn't put him out there'

'Alright, I wouldn't put him out there if I didn't think I could cover him 80%'

'I still wouldn't put him out there'

'He's out there, I need him out there, should he get lost out there, well I need you out there, to make sure he's not alone'

'Promise me something, Agent Crawford, don't let him get too close'

'He won't, get too close'

Alan looks at Jack sceptically. He's right to.

.................

In a downtown bar in Duluth Minnesota the science team and Will sit and mournfully stare into their respective glasses.

'Fucking hell. Why do we always get the real shit storm of a case. Freddie Lounds will be all over this'

'Couldn't it just be a plain old serial? I'd even rather have a spree'

Will grimaces 'it is all just meat. When it comes down to it'

'Thanks for that Mr Empath. I mean. Fuck. A cannibal? Really? We should get take out while we can still eat'

'Don't say that, Dr Lecter invited me to dinner. So we can get to know each other a little, under, as he put it, "circumstances more conducive to discovering where our mutual interests might lie"'

'Is that him pouncing on the whole "I don't find you that interesting thing" god he doesn't know that's your normal sunny morning personality does he?'

Brian nudges Will hard in the side 'sounds like he wants to though, I mean breakfast in bed Will, or should we call you "mongoose"?'

'Fuck off Z. I've killed one person today. I could make it two'

'I thought they took your gun?'

'Really? That's the bit of that sentence you're going with?' Will side eyes him, Zeller grins.

'Yeah. Reckon. The stag head? You hear what Jack said about it?'

'What "Where did all his love go"?'

'Yeh. That. Really? Fuck, it's bad enough to have one sick puppy, two though. A copycat? Fuck it. Taking the lungs. While she was still alive' 

They all look at Zeller, it's not like him to be so upset about a case. But he is. Really they all are, this could run.


	3. Chapter 3

Will is just finishing up in class, he's pretty pissed. The students applauded when he came in, like emptying his clip into a perp was a good thing. He's already put up with Hannibal Lecter being too bloody nice to him in the hospital when they watched beside the bedside of Abigail Hobbs. Both he and Hannibal conflicted because hadn't Will just killed her father and Hannibal, well he'd an agenda of his own to pursue. 

'Hey Will, how are you?'

'Alan? Hi. Look, thanks for covering my classes. Dr Lecter told me. Decent of you. I appreciate it. And you're here today because?'

'Look, I don't want you to feel ambushed or, I don't know. Ganged up on maybe. Jack Crawford is going to want to talk to you about this'

'About what?' Will carries on stuffing things into his briefcase

'It's a deadly force encounter. There will be a mandatory psych evaluation. You know that'

'Right. I see. And that's starting now is it? With you? Jack, Alan's delivered the terrific news. Gee thanks'

Jack comes into the lecture hall and stands next to Will's desk, between him and the door. Probably not an accident. 'It won't be Dr Bloom, Dr Lecter is a better fit. Your relationship's not personal'

Will looks at Jack Crawford and shuts his bag. He looks at Alan Bloom

'What does that mean? Dr Bloom and I don't have a personal relationship'

Alan Bloom shuffles a bit, looks embarrassed 'I told Agent Crawford that we were too friendly for me to have an objective view'

'You're kidding right? Shit. You're not. Alan. Look I don't want to know what the fuck you think is going on. Jack, I'll see Lecter. Alright? Good. I'm done here' he pushes off from his desk and out through the double doors letting them swing closed behind him.

'Well' says Agent Crawford, 'that went better than I thought it would'

Alan Bloom bites his bottom lip and makes a rueful face 'yes. Maybe'

..............

 

Zeller is driving the lab SUV, the team plus Will are on their way to Elk Neck State Park, just into Maryland. Some kids have given themselves nightmares by finding a grim planting of bodies sprouting fungus. They've already got a shit load of processing to do from a second copycat body in Minnesota, this one found in Garrett Jacob Hobbs' cabin. Will is trying to make sense of the psych evaluation session he has just had with Hannibal Lecter.

'He just rubber stamped me. Just like that. Shit. I wouldn't rubber stamp me! I haven't even re-qualified on the range yet. Bev you going to help with that?'

'Yeah sure. Tomorrow? If we're back. So what was the business with the gorgeous Dr Bloom then?'

'I have no clue. Jack said something about him claiming some personal interest or friendship or something'

'With you?'

'Yeah. I know. It doesn't seem likely does it. Jimmy, what's your take, you talked to him didn't you?'

'It's hard to say Will. He does seem to like you. He was worried about you, had a go at Jack for letting you get too close'

'Yeah. Well. He's right about that. I'll give him that. '

'Would you have preferred him then? For the psych evaluation?'

'I would have preferred no one mucking around in my head. Lecter was ok. Probably was better to have him rather than Bloom if Alan is going to piss around. God. Just keep them away from me'

'Who?'

'Every fucking body. Except you three. You're alright'

In the driver's seat Zeller laughs 'high praise indeed from Mr Personality'

'Fuck off Z' Will smiles, and the others smirk at him.

..............

Hannibal Lecter watches Will shift around his office. Unsettled, fidgety, on edge. He's pleased that Will has returned, perhaps also slightly surprised. He doubts it's a conscious decision by Will to look after his mental health, so something else is on his mind.

'How well do you know Alan Bloom?'

'Alan? He was my student when he completed his residency and first year in practice. Now he's back I anticipate seeing more of him. We were always cordial. Why?'

'Do you know if he's involved with someone?'

'Romantically?'

Will nods,

'Not to my knowledge, I think he returned here unencumbered by any permanent relationship. May I enquire why you are asking?'

'He said something to Jack' Will pauses, he's not bothered about social niceties, but he's possibly treading a line between personal and professional here, both with what he is asking, and who he is asking 

'sorry. Maybe you shouldn't say. He just implied to Jack that he had some kind of, I don't know, relationship, or connection'

'To you?'

'Yeah. Try not to sound so surprised.'

'Not surprised, perhaps, intrigued, if I am perfectly honest'

Will blinks for a moment 'I don't understand'

'Alan has returned, he is interested in renewing old friendships, reaching out to those he had previously left behind'

'He didn't leave me behind. We didn't have that kind of relationship'

'Maybe he hopes to'

'I'm not interested'

'Because he's a man?'

'Really?' Will looks at him sceptically

Hannibal pauses and considers a moment, 'I apologise, I have not given your sexuality a great deal of thought Will'

'Yeah. Ok. Fair enough. No. Not because he's a man. He's nice enough. Good looking I suppose. Soft. But he doesn't interest me. The entitled thing? Not interested. And he always goddamit sees me as fucking broken' he catches Hannibal's eye 'yeah. Sorry. I'll put a dollar in the swear box'

Hannibal actually laughs, after a moment Will joins in.

..............

Late that evening Will is lying on a couch in Abigail Hobbs' hospital room finally asleep though his dreams are haunted by a stag with feathers like ravens. He wakes to find Alan Bloom has laid a blanket over him and that Alan is sitting at the end of Abigail's bed reading aloud to her.

'Did Jack send you?' Will is beginning to wonder if his boss is playing matchmaker,

'I sent myself, to find out how you're doing. And specifically about the "takes one to know one" article. If you'd like to talk about it?'

'Sure. Whatever. I'll talk about what ever you like. Really' he yawns and Alan is unconvinced by what Will is saying and by what Will might be thinking.

'Abigail Hobbs is a success for you! Don't feel sorry for yourself for saving her life'

'I don't feel sorry. At all. If anything. I feel good'

And that's the nail on the head. Alan thinks he feels guilty about killing Hobbs. Will considers for a moment, it had been tough to admit it but Hannibal knew that he felt good. He still does. 

................

'Sit down Will. Sit. It's been a difficult evening I think? Come in'

Will is standing in the waiting room shaking.

'I'm sorry. It's just. God. I shot him as well. Stammetts. Only disabling. But. Christ. It's like it's all unravelling. Fuck'

'Here. Sit. Sit. Deep breaths. Count in, with me. Hold. And breathe out, again. Good. I'll get you a drink'

Hannibal Lecter brings Will a glass of water, and lays a hand lightly on Will's shoulder as he passes it to him

'Whose face did you see when you shot him?'

'Not Hobbs this time, Christ'

Hannibal leans against his desk, 'Then it is not Hobbs who is haunting you. More the idea that there is someone so bad that killing him felt good'

Will turns his head partially towards Hannibal, 'Killing Hobbs felt just'

'Which is why you're here, to prove that sprig of zest is from saving Abigail not from killing her dad'

'I didn't feel a sprig of zest when I shot Eldon Stammetts'

'You didn't kill Eldon Stammetts'

'I thought about it. I'm still not entirely sure that wasn't my intention'

'If that was your intention, then it means you understand why he did the things he did. It's beautiful in its own way. Giving voice to the unmentionable'

Will stands and turns and faces Hannibal, he's still leaning against his desk. Comfortable. 

'I liked killing Hobbs' he manages between gritted teeth. 

.................

As he's driving home he thinks about that, what he said. And that Hannibal simply looked at him, no disgust or worry on his face. Just, something like, Will screws up his face in thought. What was it. Acceptance? Maybe. Will felt accepted. Hannibal talked about god then, and church roofs and power and goodness. Will more or less stopped listening to the detail. Concentrated on the bigger picture.

For the first time in a while Will felt a quiet measure of stillness. Somewhere inside. Where there was usually only roiling waves of fear, and uncertainty and a kind of taintedness he thought he carried with him, that infiltrated everything he touched, or said, or saw. It tasted like he thought peace should. And for just a moment he was grateful to his "therapist".


	4. Chapter 4

'It's a great car for stalking. How about a cup of coffee?'

Will looks at Alan Bloom, he can't tell if Dr Bloom is trying to be funny or not. He's more than a little pissed off. For one, he thinks, what the fuck? And two, how does Alan Bloom have Will's address? 

'I'm going to go put a robe on. More immediately why are you here?'

'Coffee would be nice?'

Will gives in, slightly reluctantly, but he wants a robe in addition to his shorts and tee shirt, 'yeah alright. Come in. Mind the dogs'

Alan follows Will into the white painted clapboard house with a deep front porch. Nice, well kept, kind of spartan. Like Will. Alan looks around, interested, fly fishing, books, some take out cartons neatly washed and stacked, for recycling maybe, and seven dogs.

'You've got seven dogs! Sorry not the most original thing to say I imagine' Alan follows Will into the kitchen where he is filling a kettle with water. He smiles at Will as he gets out mugs, a French press, some coffee beans from the fridge. He dumps the beans in a grinder and sets it going. Alan doesn't try to compete.

When the beans are done Will tips them into the press and adds the boiling water 'keep an eye on it will you? I'll get dressed'

'Oh don't worry on my account'

Will just looks at him and then disappears into the back of the house.

Half an hour later both of them are in their own cars, Will heading towards Quantico, Alan to the hospital in Baltimore.

...............

'He said "dogs keep a promise a person can't", talked about wanting to be a buffer between me and Jack. Wants me to stay away from Abigail. Let him deal with her his way' 

Will listens to the person on the other end of the cell, Bev eyes him carefully. She loves Will. And she knows he is a cussed, difficult, peculiar person. But he's her, cussed, yada yada yada. And actually when he's not stressed out of his mind he can be very funny, perceptive, interesting. And very loyal. They are tight in the team even though he gets pulled in and pushed out according to Jack's whims. The previous head of the BAU made use of Will occasionally. It's much more regular now, or it will be if Jack has his way.

'I don't know. I don't think so. He didn't say........ Is that what Jack said? .....Well alright then. Are you going to come? .....Yeah. I think so. Ok? Really? .... alright. Thanks, I'll see you later on'

Bev looks a question at him 

'Dr Lecter. He saw Jack and Dr Bloom earlier. I really couldn't tell you what Dr Bloom thinks he's doing. He turned up at my place first thing this morning'

'Really? What? Before you'd had coffee?'

'Yeah. Funny. And actually yes. I hadn't even got dressed, he's got a fucking hybrid. I was just sitting on the porch mucking around with the dogs and then he's there and all smarmy and, just, fuck it. He invited himself in, coffee. The whole sit down and let's talk thing'

'You're not wild about him are you?'

'I don't know. We got on before. Just fine. Couple of joint papers. Couple of lectures together. The occasional Skype call. It was like he's got some idea about me that I don't know the detail on?'

'What did the doc say? Hannibal? He knows him doesn't he?'

'Yeah, sure. Something about maybe Alan was re-connecting to old friends now he was back in town'

'Can't that be true?'

'Yeah, sure. It's just. We weren't really friends. I guess at a stretch I might say friendly. But not more than that'

'Will. Babe, don't take this the wrong way, did you sleep with him? Back then, at a conference or something'

'What? No. Thought about it. Of course. He's pretty. Decided he'd be too clingy. And I was fucking right about that!'

Bev snorts.

.................

 

'Don't take Ms Lounds too personally Will. She makes an exceptional job of winding people up to watch them go'

Will grimaces at Hannibal, he's slumped in a chair in Jack's office. Hannibal is sitting between Will and Alan. They're waiting for Jack, he's barely in his seat before he starts in

'And why the hell didn't you stop him saying anything'

'Don't hold back Jack, tell us what you really think' Will mutters,

'I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. So? You're supposed to keep an eye on him Dr Lecter'

'I trust Will to speak for himself'

'Well clearly you shouldn't'

'I'm just glad the story wasn't about Abigail Hobbs'

The other three men all look at Alan Bloom who looks determined to stick to his guns.

'Well that's just fine then isn't it? A real victory'

They hash this back and forwards and eventually Jack forces a consensus around his own agenda. Abigail Hobbs is going to be put on the spot, back in Minnesota. At her home and the cabin belonging to her father. Alan Bloom isn't happy about it, but everyone else has agreed with Jack. It's a full team road trip.

And doesn't that all go to hell? Alan and Hannibal are both attacked. Nick Boyle, the brother of the first stag girl, ends up dead. He's gutted by Abigail after he attacked her too. She panics and begs Hannibal to help her hide the body. 

Eventually Hannibal calms her down, but when Alan wakes up, he's badly concussed, and swings the whole FBI team into action. It's messy. Abigail refuses to go back with Alan. Hannibal eventually accompanying her back to the residential hospital.

None of it reflects well on Abigail. And it's a potential source of difficulty between Hannibal Lecter and his new colleagues. If Alan hadn't woken up would he have helped Abigail?

............

Hannibal opens the office door 'come in Will'

Abigail is sitting in one of the chairs. He moves to stand near her. Will looks over at his psychiatrist 'does it hurt? Are you alright?'

Hannibal smiles thinly 'I believe I came off rather better than Dr Bloom'

'Yeah? I'm not asking about him. How are you?'

Hannibal sighs 'I'm fine Will. Nothing a painkiller and some ice won't address. I'm rather more concerned about Abigail.'

'Alright. What's going on?'

Hannibal comes closer, so they form a loose triangle, 'She climbed over the wall. Hitched a lift here. And won't leave until we assure her of our help'

'Why would you do it? I mean. I understand you were scared. But?'

'He attacked Dr Lecter, Dr Bloom, me. It was an accident. I was frightened.'

'I get that. I do. Shit. It's going to make it more complicated isn't it?' Will looks at Hannibal 'It's not exactly going to disabuse Jack of her complicity.' Abigail looks scared then, 

Hannibal continues 'it was a mistake. Yet, one that is easily misconstrued. Like the call I made' 

Will looks at him, so he'd been right about that. When he'd asked Hannibal about it he'd side stepped it. Not actually lying but not quite coming clean. Will put it down to embarrassment over the outcome.

'So. What? Nick Boyle winds up dead. Abigail wants to hide the body? So, we play up the threat? The fear? We make sure Abigail is protected? What are we doing then?'

'We are protecting what we care about. We talked about responsibility Will. Obligation'

'Alright. I remember. Fuck. Alright Abigail. I'm taking you back to Port Haven. No more climbing over walls. Dr Lecter' Will nods to him,

'Call me later Will, when you arrive home. Please. You too are not looking well. It would reassure me'

'What? Oh yeah. Some bug. My head's killing me. Didn't sleep great last night. Ok. I'll call. Abigail? Come on'

Abigail lightly hugs Hannibal and follows Will outside.

...............


	5. Chapter 5

'Are you sure? Thank you. Really, I appreciate it.......Saturday? Yes I think so. Well I hope so. Alright, I'll put it in my phone...... No, still bad........ you think? Alright I will....yes. Bye'

'Who was that Will?'

'What? Oh Dr Lecter. He's going to feed the dogs tonight and tomorrow'

'Is he?'

'Yeah. Why?' Will looks at Bev sitting across from him in the front seats of the Lab SUV as she manoeuvres round some parked vehicles. Another family shooting. It is a nasty business. It's got them all on edge.

'You talk to him quite a bit don't you? And he's feeding the dogs'

Will makes a "so what" kind of movement 'I'm still not getting it. Try and be a bit less nuanced Bev'

Jimmy leans forward between the two front seats 'she's trying to ask, and making a right hash of it, I might say, if you're seeing him'

'Really? I don't think so. He hasn't said anything'

'So he's just been super friendly and helpful. The dogs. Dinner. You have had dinner haven't you?' Zeller grins, Will can see him through the side mirror,

'Yeah Z, he likes to cook'

Bev catches Jimmy's eye in the rear view mirror

'I'm just saying that it's a possibility. Maybe pay attention to it. As a possibility'

Will shrugs. He thinks it is a bit unlikely. Though he does enjoy the Doctor's company.

..................

It's just beginning to get dark when Alan Bloom knocks on the inner door of Hannibal Lecter's office. Hannibal opens it 'oh, have I forgotten something, do you have an appointment?'

Alan smirks 'do you have a beer?'

Hannibal smiles back 'come on in'

They settle onto one of the couches in the office and Hannibal hands Alan a tall half stein. They clink glasses carefully.

'How are you Alan, how is your head? Are you settling back in?'

'Head's ok. Not perfect. Stupid boy. Though, in the circumstances... ' he grimaces. 'I think it's going well, the classes are good, I've done some cover at Quantico, they seem satisfied, it's gone well with Jack Crawford, he's got me looking at this "lost boys" case, as well as work with the Hobbs girl. I was in the lab this morning. Interesting bunch. You had much to do with them yet?'

'I have met all of them. At the Hobbs house of course. And in the lab. The copycat deaths'

'Oh. You're on that'

'More accurately Will Graham is on that'

'Yes. Of course. Nasty. He seemed quite upset today. Have you seen much of him?'

'He's had his mandatory evaluation. And is back with the team.'

'Yes. I saw. Do you think he should be? I'm not sure it's good for him'

'What Will needs is a way out of dark places when Jack sends him there'

'I don't think that Jack should send him there at all'

'I understand Alan, but I think you know that at this juncture Will does not share that opinion'

'Have you pushed him on it?'

'Alan, I appreciate your concern for Will. Are you asking as a colleague or as someone with a more personal interest in the answer, given what you said when last we met?'

Alan considers his response, as though turning it over in his mind, 'I think' he says slightly hesitantly 'if I am completely frank it is slightly more to the personal rather than professional side. Though overall it's both'

'Then I appreciate your frankness and would like to additionally ask if you've spoken directly to Will about your concerns?'

Alan slumps slightly at the shoulders 'I've tried. He seems reluctant to discuss it. I don't know if that's with me specifically or in general. I feel like he's avoiding me. I suggested going for a drink this evening. He didn't reply'

'He is in North Carolina this evening'

'What? You see. I texted him. I didn't even know they'd gone there. Another scene? How did you know?'

'We spoke earlier. He realised he wouldn't get back for his standing appointment this evening, he called to let me know'

'And is he alright?'

'They have been to two scenes today. I'm not sure that can be characterised as alright. Now I feel we should talk of other things before either of cross professional or personal boundaries.'

'Personal boundaries Hannibal? How do you mean?'

'Will is not officially my patient. Beyond the paperwork, which has been signed off I should add, I am simply offering him structured support in the hope that this will be adequate during a challenging period'

'I don't understand'

Hannibal sighs, he can't quite decide if Alan is being intentionally obtuse compelling him to be more specific. 'We are having what I would characterise as friendly conversations. So you will understand my reluctance to convey anything private Will may have divulged'

'That's thin ice your standing on Hannibal, that doesn't sound healthy for either of you'

'I shall note your concern. Thank you Alan. Did you wish to speak of Abigail Hobbs also?'

They continue to talk for another forty minutes or so, Alan not entirely happy about the direction of the second half of their conversation either.

'I just think it isn't helpful to her recovery if you end up as a crutch'

'In that case Alan, I shall defer to my esteemed colleague's position'

'Good. Thank you. I feel rather passionate about it'

'Passion is good. It gets the blood pumping'

Alan looks at Hannibal over the rim of his glass and tips the last few drops into his mouth, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows. He watches Hannibal watch him and smiles slightly round the glass. Maybe he's still got Hannibal's interest?

'Thank you Hannibal this was nice' he faintly wonders if Hannibal might suggest a second occurrence or dinner together, but Hannibal smiles and collects their coats and locks the doors behind them on the way out. They part on the sidewalk, Alan returning home, Hannibal heading to Wolf Trap to see to Will's dogs.

....................

'Can I go home now' 

Jack looks at little Christopher dwarfed in the back of the squad car, wearing Will's FBI jacket. To keep warm, he's still shivering. Beverly shot the mother figure, and the other two children in the little group of "lost boys" are now being looked after by child services.

'I think it's going to be a very long time before you get to go home. There's going to be a lot of people who need to ask you questions about what you thought you were trying to do today'

'She said we had to make our family. That the family we're born with isn't our real family. Do you have a family'

'I don't have children, if that's what you're asking'

'Then you don't know then. What it's like' Christopher looks out of the window. He watches the two agents who rescued him. The man even gave him his jacket. It's pretty cool as jackets go. He wonders if he'll get to keep it. Though that's probably not what should be worrying him right now. He can see his mom talking to a cop. He really hopes she'll come wherever they're going next.

In the SUV Will nudges Bev 'good job. Thanks for having my back. Not my preferred outcome, but then. It's a shit of a case'

'Hard to relate to?'

'Hard to relate to. But it makes me crazy that they'd throw it all away'

.............

Hannibal wonders how much longer Alan Bloom will berate him in his own kitchen. Abigail is in the dining room, still slightly spaced out. She hadn't quite been able to deal with the afternoon so Hannibal dosed her with a sedative.

The table is set for three. Will is supposed to be here. But Hannibal can adapt.

'Will you stay for dinner Alan'

It has the effect of stopping him for a moment 'thank you. I could eat'

They go through into the dining room 'hello Dr Bloom'

'Hello Abigail'

'Dr Lecter is making breakfast for dinner'

Hannibal smiles at Alan and plates three meals at the table. The conversation is a little odd, Abigail is dreamy, Alan is both annoyed and pleased to be sitting down to eat with them both. He'd been furious earlier when he'd found out Hannibal had more or less gone against his express wishes and had checked Abigail out of Port Haven to come for supper.

He is also surprised that Hannibal seems to have anticipated him. The table set for three. He's considering saying something when they all hear the front door bell ring and then a scrape and the sound of the front door being first unlocked and then opened 'Hannibal? The traffic is rubbish. I'm sorry I'm ....oh, sorry.'

'Hello Will' Abigail gets up and rounds the table and hugs Will 'you are really late. We didn't eat everything though. We saved you some'

'Really. Well that's a relief because it is horrible out there. And McDonalds lost its appeal after the... actually I'm not telling you that'

Abigail laughs 'it won't be the worst thing I've heard this year'

'That may be so. But I think one of us with nightmares is bad enough'

'Will, come in, let me take your jacket, sit down, here, next to Alan'

'Dr Bloom. Hello. This is a surprise, thanks Hannibal' Will hands Hannibal his jacket and they exchange a small complicit twitch of the eyebrows 'how are things?'

Alan looks at him somewhat taken aback, 'It's a surprise to me too. That you're here. And what do you mean about nightmares. Are you sleeping badly'

Will wishes he'd kept his big mouth shut 'just a headache, getting on my nerves. It'll pass'

'Maybe you should get it checked out. This field work can't be helping. Don't you..'

Will interrupts 'how about we don't do this here and now. I've had a long day and really I'd just like to eat something and not talk about the state of my head or health, or worse, both'

Alan concedes. Gradually Abigail becomes more focussed and the four of them talk about books and films and possible colleges for Abigail to consider. The issue of Nick Boyle's death isn't mentioned.

At the end of the meal after the washing and drying up have been done Will says 'I better head off, thanks Hannibal, and for the dog duty. How's Abigail getting back?'

Hannibal smiles 'I brought her here it's my bounden duty to get her home again. Will you call me later?'

'Sure. Ok. Bye Abigail. Let's think about fishing in a few weeks or when ever this case is done. Well. More done. Well done'

'Like a steak?'

'Like a steak. Fishing? If Dr Bloom okays it'

She nods 'yes please. Thanks Will' she gives him a small hug and he pats her back gently. She doesn't ask Dr Bloom then and there. Alan decides they'll have to talk about it later. He makes a mental note. 'Perhaps Will and I will talk about that'. Will looks at him as though he wishes yet again he'd said nothing.

Alan says his farewells too and he and Will collect their coats in the front hallway, Hannibal and Abigail come to the door to see them off. Hannibal stands behind Abigail with his hands lightly resting on her shoulders. They watch Alan Bloom and Will stand talking at the end of the driveway too far away to hear though the body language is clear.

Alan leans towards Will 'Look, why don't you just come for a drink with me. It would be good to talk it through, it would help me. Please Will'

'Alan. I don't understand what you want'

Alan reaches across the space between them as though to touch Will's arm, Will shifts back just slightly 'that's why I think it would be good if we talked'

Will rubs his hands over his face and pulls his cell from his inner pocket 'alright, next week, Tuesday. If there isn't a new case. Or something urgent'

'Thank you Will. I appreciate it. Really. I'll see you then'

Alan smiles and moves away, hesitating slightly in case Will says anything more. Will sticks his phone back in his inner pocket and gets into his car and then briefly waves back towards the house.

Abigail turns and looks up at Hannibal 'he can't have him can he?'

...............


	6. Chapter 6

'To be honest I'm not even sure I'm awake now' Will blinks, his head is killing him and the headlights from the police cruiser are hurting his eyes, he's nearly blinded by them.

The police officer looks at him and then opens the back door of the car 'Alright Mr Graham. We'll get you home. Will the dog be ok loose in the back?'

Will nods. This is way worse that anything he's experienced before. And now his feet hurt. He must have walked for miles. In his sleep! And Winston followed him. He shakes his head slowly as though to chase the pain away.

.............

'So, do you think this is meant to be specifically Judaeo-Christian upsetting, or just upsetting in general?'

The others in the room look at Jimmy. He's right, it is upsetting, there is no way to normalise the terrible blood eagle pair whose bodies they are in the process of recovering. Jack had warned Will it would wake him up, even after a disaster of a night. He's not wrong about that.

'He slept here. Guy's a sweater, threw up on the night stand too' Bev wishes she'd tied her hair back, it's too close to the evidence on the bedside.

'Flop sweat and nervous indigestion?'

'Not nervous Jack, righteous. He's elevating them, allowing them to become angels. It's his gift to them. I'm going to need a plastic sheet' he gestures at the bed.

Jack looks at Will 'alright then, let's clear the room' everyone backs off, Jack the slowest and the last to leave. Will lies down on the bed and closes his eyes. His head is pounding. It's getting harder to look, well, not harder to look as such, harder to process what happens when he does. 

He tries not to think about the morning. Hannibal had welcomed him in. When Will realised he was still in his pyjamas and robe he cottoned on that this impromptu visit might be erring on the side of too early. Hannibal yawning just the once didn't help.

'Office hours are for patients, my kitchen is always open to friends. Even at, well, 5:30 in the morning' 

Will had half smiled 'sorry. Thank you' 

The doctor had then been compassionate and careful, though he didn't shy away from observing that this kind of loss of self was becoming a pattern. Nor from objecting to what he believed to be Jack's lack of concern about Will's mental wellbeing. They hadn't quite agreed 

'Are you trying to alienate me from Jack Crawford? look Jack's no devil' 

'when it comes to how he is willing to push you to get what he wants he's certainly no saint' 

Will hadn't it in him to argue further. And he knew Hannibal was right. Then his cell went. It was his own particular devil, he made a face at Hannibal. 

'Alright, another scene. New thing. I better go', 

they both yawn. And then laugh 

'shit. Sorry' 

'not to worry, I am mostly amused that it is so early. I suggest you don't tell Agent Crawford where you had breakfast, or at what time'

Will laughs, 'Don't. Jack's already got some idea about setting me up with Alan Bloom. I'll see you later? Wait? What day is it? Tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow. Ok? Thanks Hannibal'

'Not at all Will. Maybe after dawn next time?'

Will rolls his eyes, which makes Hannibal laugh again. As Will trips down the driveway buoyed by coffee and slightly too much adrenaline Hannibal considers what Will said about Jack and Alan Bloom. And what Abigail had said the night before.

.................

'We talked to the wife. He's got a brain tumour. She left him a few months ago. Complicated reasons'

The science team look at Will. He's already decided he won't say anything about Jack's wife. Or about the way in which Jack had worked it all out during the interviews. Difficult. But Jack had talked about it. Openly. Eventually. They'd sat in his office for an hour before Jack even opened his mouth.

'That's got to be difficult. Doesn't it? Shit' Zeller drinks about half of his beer in one long swallow,

Bev taps her beer mat on the table in front of them, 'Will are you alright?'

Will looks up from his drink in surprise 'why? Do I seem different to you?'

Bev grins 'you're always a little different'

'So how would you know if there was something up with me?'

'With you? Same way you'd know if there was something up with me or any of us'

'Yeah?'

'You wouldn't, but I would tell you if you asked, return the favour?'

'Head's bad. I talked to Dr Lecter earlier, he's got this bee in his bonnet about Jack abandoning me in a bad space, mentally I mean. Forced me back into the field, only he said "manipulated"'

The other three grunt in recognition, that does indeed sound like Jack, especially where Will is concerned. 

'You got painkillers?' 

Will takes a pill bottle out of his pocket and rattles it 'Way ahead of you. I'm mainlining these for now. Going to see my doctor day after tomorrow. My other doctor insisted on it. He politely said I smelled weird'

'Really? Dr Lecter?'

'Yeah. He made a joke about ships on bottles, but he said it was a sort of fevered sweetness. Is that why you asked if I was ok?'

'It wasn't' Bev leans towards him and sniffs 'maybe something. Has he got a good sense of smell?'

'I guess. Anyway, I said I'd get it checked out' he finishes his beer, 

Jimmy nods sagely at him 'good call Will. Drink up guys. Let's all try and get some sleep tonight. Right?'

Everyone nods, Jimmy is right. He is the voice of reason.

...............

'Are you going to call Dr Lecter?'

'I don't know Z. I'm not sure Will would appreciate it. They've got an appointment tonight I think. Do you think I should warn him?'

'I've never heard Will shout at Jack before'

'I feel like a shit. We left him there' 

the three of them are standing at the end of a wide alley. Towards the other end there is a third angel hanging from scaffolding. Will and Jack have had a loud and aggressive argument. Will is still shaking from it. They can see it from here. Jack is heading toward them his face is like thunder.

'I know Jim, we did. Come on let's go back, Bev you phone Lecter. Tell him to be subtle with Will about it'

............

Will looks up at Elliott Buddish hung from the rafters. In the end, this was the "angel makers" ending. Though how he got himself up there is anyone's guess. 

'Jack? About before? Look. I don't know how much longer I can be useful to you. It's getting harder and harder to look'

'You don't have to look alone, and you know what not looking does'

'I can make myself look, but the thinking is shutting down'

'You want to go back to your lecture hall, read about this stuff in tattlecrime.com'

Will thinks back to what Hannibal had said to him the day before, what the team said in the bar, 'No. I don't. But I might have to, this is bad for me'

'I'm not your father Will. I'm not going to tell you what to do'

'Jack, it seems to me that's exactly what you're doing'

'You wanna quit? Quit'

Jack walks away from him out of the door of the barn and down the slope towards the FBI SUV.

Will closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He opens them, suddenly Buddish is before him, walking towards him, hands stretched forwards, reaching, palms upward, 

'I see what you are. Inside. I can bring it out'

Will stares 'not all the way out'

'I can give you the majesty of your becoming'

There's a blinding light and Will pitches forwards onto the concrete floor of the barn. Unmoving.

Five minutes later Jack comes back, 'fuck. Will? Will? Shit' he grabs his cell from his pocket 'I need EMT, immediately, federal agent down, I repeat, federal agent down'

................


	7. Chapter 7

Abigail stands beside Hannibal Lecter at the window of the ICU at a hospital in Baltimore. From there they can look into the room. Will is intubated and is tied up to monitors and other lines that snake around him and disappear under the sheets covering his lower half.

'Is he going to be alright?'

Hannibal looks down at her anxious face, 'there's no reason for him not to recover. The encephalitis has been caught fairly early.'

'Aren't you worried?'

'The care here is excellent. And he has friends who will assist when he comes out of hospital'

'You'll help, won't you?'

'I will offer Abigail. It is important for Will to retain autonomy. It is his choice to involve people in his life or not'

'But you will ask, right?' Abigail continues to look at him anxiously.

'He is my friend Abigail. I will offer. But it is his decision'

She looks like she might pursue it when they're joined at the window by Alan Bloom

'Alan, hello, thank you for allowing Abigail to come'

'Thank you, Dr Bloom'

'That's alright Abigail. I knew you'd be concerned. How is he?'

'Unconscious, intubated, they have him on anti-seizure medication, anti-virals, pain medication, rehydration fluids, they're assessing the damage. He hit his head when he collapsed'

'Recovery schedule?' Alan sounds almost choked as he asks, Hannibal looks at him curiously,

'After this first phase? Maybe a week until he can go home. Perhaps less. And then it will depend on the extent to which he looks after himself in the weeks following. He could make a full recovery quite quickly'

'Good. Well just have to ensure he does as he's told'

Hannibal says nothing but pats Alan on the shoulder. Alan smiles at him, reassured by the gesture. Abigail looks between the two of them and frowns a sort of Wtf look at Hannibal. Hannibal smiles at her some more.

Alan interrupts their unspoken exchange 'Hannibal do you want to get off? I can take Abigail back to Port Haven later'

Hannibal is about to protest but instead smiles slightly 'that's thoughtful Alan. Thank you. Abigail you know you must sign back in. Agent Crawford is allowing us a long leash given the circumstances of Nicholas Boyle's death'

She nods agreement. She's smart, she gets it. Hannibal accepts a goodbye hug. Alan shakes his hand. At the nurses station he confers briefly with a senior ward nurse. He nods and then says good bye. On his way out one of the other nurses stops him and they too speak briefly.

Alan looks at Abigail 'what would you like to do? We can't go into the room, but we could find some chairs, sit here and talk?'

'About Will?'

'If you like. Something of the sort'

'It feels like we're including him if we do'

Alan looks at her. This is a good opportunity to bond with Abigail. She clearly matters to Will. So she matters to Alan.

Later after they've left and Alan has returned Abigail to Port Haven one of the ward staff checks on Will and then calls Hannibal 

'Dr Lecter? We think he's stabilised enough to have someone in with him..... alright then...... see you soon. ....no no, it's fine, really....oh..... that's kind, cake is always welcome'

.................

Frederick Chilton, the director of the BSHCI looks across his expanse of desk at Alan Bloom and Jack Crawford. They're here because a nurse has been killed by one of the "patients" Jack wishes fervently that Will were here.

'Thank you for calling ahead Dr Bloom, I understand you'd normally have Will Graham with you. Such a shame. He's quite the topic of conversation in psychiatric circles. That thing he does.'

'Yes well, he's not here to be analysed'

'No no, of course not Agent Crawford. Can't deny it'd be interesting to watch him go'

'I'm a little surprised that you let Gideon have a go? Why was he unsupervised?'

Chilton sighs dramatically, almost as though this has been sent to try him, personally, 

'For the last two years Abel Gideon has behaved perfectly. In line with our administration. Well let's just say that security was slightly relaxed around him. I can't help feeling responsible for what has happened'

'Hmm, Dr Chilton you consulted on the case when we failed to catch the Ripper for the last series of murders'

'Well yes. And the reason you failed and kept failing, I already had him'

Jack looks at Alan 'It's been two years since the last known kill'

Alan looks at Chilton 'When was Gideon admitted?'

Smugly Chilton replies 'Almost two years ago. So are you going to interview him or just look at the scene? He's very familiar with you Dr Bloom'

'We'll both do both, compare and contrast'

Frederick Chilton almost rubs his hands in glee 'alright then come with me. How is Dr Graham by the way'

......................

'Why Dr Bloom, how wonderful to see you again'

'You remembered'

'I've met a lot of psychiatrists over the last two years. Hard to forget one so,' he pauses as if searching for the word, and he makes a tight little smile at Alan 'sublime'

Alan pulls a chair over to seat himself opposite Gideon's cell 'thank you for your time Dr Gideon, I won't waste it, shall we begin?'

They hammer it out between them, Jack goes in the same conversational directions when it's his turn,

'What effect were you hoping to have by killing that nurse?'

'The effect I was hoping to have was her death' he grins at Jack and raises just one eyebrow 'mission accomplished.'

'What about the mutilation of the body. That was done posthumously. The Chesapeake Ripper usually does that kind of things during and not after'

'Why, Agent Crawford, I do not have to convince you that I am the Chesapeake Ripper!'

'Seems like that's exactly what you do need to do!'

Abel Gideon just smiles and raises both eyebrows in amusement 'certainly what somebody needs' he winks.

.............

That same evening Alan Bloom and Fredrick Chilton join Hannibal Lecter for dinner. They tuck into lamb's tongue, though of course Hannibal dresses it nicely in French. Frederick remarks on the way the Romans killed flamingos just for their tongues. Hannibal jokes that Frederick's tongue is especially feisty. They all laugh.

Not surprisingly perhaps the talk eventually turns to the Chesapeake Ripper and whether or not it's possible that Abel Gideon is in fact the killer, already behind bars.

Alan ventures 'as far as I can see there are three options, Gideon is the Chesapeake Ripper, he simply thinks he is, or he knows he's not'

Frederick smiles wide and smug 'he is, he knows he is, and so do I'

The three of them continue. Some barbed remarks leave their sting, the only one emerging unscathed is the host. 

As his guests leave Hannibal asks Alan 'are you going to see Will tomorrow? He was somewhat better today, he's breathing on his own again'

'Really? Oh that's good news. Yes. I'll try and arrange for Abigail to come too'

'That's very compassionate of you. I think Will would enjoy that'

Alan smiles 'you're right. I think he would'

...................

Will watches the last of the Sun chase shadows across the ceiling of his hospital room. His head is clear and pleasantly free of the crowds he normally finds in residence there. He thinks of the conversation he'd had with Hannibal earlier. And yes, he thinks of him as Hannibal now. The formality of Dr Lecter long gone.

What does he want when he finally gets out of hospital? Hannibal had carefully explained what support he might find useful. He'd also been extremely tentative in identifying that he and Beverly Katz have talked about it.

Hannibal had admitted that they knew they were treading on thin ice. This went some way to averting Will's irritation 'alright. Yes. I get it. I'm going to be a shit patient. But you're both right. I will need some help. I don't like it though.'

Hannibal had carefully replied 'we wouldn't dream of presuming you did'

'Alright. You can relax a bit. I'm not going to get any crosser' he'd smiled then 'yeah. Don't look so smug. It'll be no fun'

'Have I conveyed that I'd hoped it would be?'

Will rolls his eyes.

.................


	8. Chapter 8

Will sits up in his hospital bed, leaning against the decent pillows Hannibal has brought in for him. He might be allowed home tomorrow. He's bored and is beginning to annoy the nurses, so much so that he's been allowed his laptop. Hannibal asked if it was a deliberate stratagem on his part. He'd ignored the teasing question.

Sounders. Small groups of young pigs. It's his current theory about the Ripper. He reads through his notes, opening a window on the screen to click through the slides. If he's not well enough to go in next week he'll send his students a prezi link. And then set them a test essay. To check their understanding and that they've actually watched it. He takes off his glasses, closes his eyes and sighs. Jack's been in to talk about the mess with Gideon at the BSCHI. Thanks but no thanks.

The door to his room opens and Will wishes he'd kept his eyes closed when Alan Bloom walks in. Abigail is behind him. Ok, that's not so bad then. He sees Alan run his eyes up and down Will's bared torso and shoulders. Christ he wishes he had a shirt or could pull the sheet up. He's even more annoyed when he flushes slightly and Alan smirks.

Will knows that as soon as he opens his mouth he's going to sound pissed. He's sorry that Abigail will hear it. But he's annoyed. He has a flash of the moment when Hannibal had helped him sit up in bed the previous day, hands competently, helping him lift himself further up the bed, one arm round his back, one arm over his chest and holding firm under his armpit. Will hadn't felt objectified in any way, he'd just helped. It was just, well, nice. Hands across him, holding him, shifting him around, laughter about how heavy Will is, smoothing the sheet over him again. Nice. 

This isn't. Will feels as though Alan has raked his skin raw.

'Will, hello. We thought we'd find you awake. How are you? You're looking good' 

'Hello Abigail, Alan. How are you both?'

'Hello Will. I'm so glad you're awake. Dr Lecter said he thought you'd be alright but I was really worried'

'You did give us a nasty shock. We've all been worried. I can't think why you didn't say you weren't feeling well. I'd have got you to a specialist right away'

'But he did make an appointment. Dr Lecter suggested it'

'Abigail, if Will had taken better care of himself, if he'd said anything...We'd have been spared all this'

'But how could Will know he was ill? It's easy to think it's just stress or something. Isn't it? I know you don't like Freddie Lounds but even she says so'

Will interjects 'Abigail, you're right. I did think it was stress related. It was only when Hannibal noticed I'd got this weird smell that we thought it might be something more'

'I can't think why you didn't say anything'

Will looks at Alan, normally he wouldn't hold back but Abigail doesn't need to have her therapist undermined in front of her. Nor does she need to witness Will lose his temper.

'And the stress made it worse? Then perhaps you'll finally see sense about the work in the field. We should talk about how we'll manage when you come home'

Perhaps it's fortunate that Beverly Katz arrives, she takes one look at Abigail's upset face and Will's flushed and exhausted one and calls time. Alan looks both smug and annoyed when she chucks him out, 'Alan, it's clearly upsetting to see your friend so ill, you should take Abigail with you. You're both upset' she winks at Abigail when Alan turns back to Will. She nods, eyes wide, and complies.

In the end Alan clasps Will's hand and begs him to consider the options, and that he'll just wait for Will's decision. Bev almost manhandles him out of the room. By the time Beverly is alone with Will he is tearful and angry. She doesn't say anything just sits beside him whilst he recovers. Eventually she gets out an academic journal and starts to read aloud from it. After thirty minutes or so she stops, Will is asleep. 

She sits there annoyed she hadn't seen this coming. She's been too preoccupied with the organ dealer case they're on to give much thought to Alan Bloom. She gets a soda out of her bag and carries on reading. She wakes up later to find a blanket over her. It's dark outside. She must have been there for a while. Seated in the other chair Hannibal is also asleep with his jacket over him. Will is asleep too, though his hand on the bed rests atop one of Hannibal's. Bev smiles. Ok. Will might actually be paying attention.

...............

Hannibal laughs 'I have to say, it was very educational. Ms Katz was most impressive!'

'Yeah yeah. It was no big deal. They had a tracking system. Dr L saving the guy, that was impressive'

Will smiles at Hannibal 'I'd have liked to have seen that'

Hannibal glances at him and blinks and then looks back at his cup and saucer. Will hadn't even known he'd got any cups or saucers. Beverly had fished them out from the back of a cupboard when she made tea. 

The three of them are sitting in Will's living room waiting for Brian Zeller and Jimmy Price to join them. There's going to be a discussion about helping Will get back to full strength, and back to work. He's already agreed with Jack that he'll look at files at home and maybe come into the lab.

'Yeah, it was something. The hospital says he's going to be ok too. Good job doc' Bev grins at him easily, Hannibal reaches out to scratch under Buster's chin who rolls over begging for a tummy rub. Will watches Hannibal's hand bring ecstasy to the little dog, wriggling happily. He wonders if it's normal to feel absurdly jealous of a dog getting its tummy scratched.

...............

'Ah, I love your palette'

'I love your beer' Alan smirks at Hannibal over the rim of his glass. 

Hannibal smiles 'are you purposefully avoiding the topic of Will Graham?' He carries on making a rose of a tomato and setting it onto an iced plate. 

'Absolutely' Alan twitches an eye brow

'Not on my account?'

'On Jack's account really. It's difficult'

'He wants you to profile the Ripper?'

'I wasn't on the case last time. If you recall you had me testing PhD candidates that week'

Hannibal smiles, he suspects he knows where this is going, he derails it neatly 'and I'm glad of that if the fate of Jack's trainee is anything to go by'

Alan sighs, he hoped to remind Hannibal that they'd very nearly had an affair,

'I also recall before I met Will, you had never mentioned him, why is that'

'I just want people to leave him alone. Jack's obsessed with the Ripper and he's grooming Will to catch him'

'And I sincerely hope he does'

Alan looks into the bottom of his glass at the dregs of his beer 'can I have another?'

'Of course'  
................

Alan is laughing with Brian Zeller. Jimmy though is looking daggers at them both. Will is reading a file and Bev is trying to distract Jimmy before he combusts. They're waiting for Jack Crawford and Hannibal Lecter.

'I'm sorry to be late. The traffic is uncommonly heavy'

Will stops reading and looks up towards Hannibal, 'hey'

'Will, hello. Good. Before Jack arrives let me ask if you're free on Saturday'

'Saturday?'

'Yes, there's an operatic recital that should be quite outstanding'

Alan laughs from the other side of the room 'honestly Hannibal I can't even imagine that Will owns a tuxedo. Opera? We can't all be as high brow as you!'

Jimmy nudges Bev, Will has gone rather still, Bev interjects 'actually Alan, and there's no reason you'd know this but Will, despite his demeanour, has a summer garden party every year. We have opera on the loudspeakers and everyone sings along full belt. Last year it pissed with rain so we were all crammed into the house. It was hilarious! Maybe you'll come this year. If it's not too highbrow' Alan isn't a hundred percent sure she's not taking the piss.

Jimmy smiles 'it's quite like opera karaoke. We did a marvellous Pearl Fishers last time, which suited the weather. We've been thinking Tosca this year. Will's place is perfect. As long as the dogs are boarded. Otherwise they howl, though that's funny too. They really don't like Wagner.'

Alan doesn't quite know where to start with this. Sensibly he opts for shutting up and not making it worse.

Hannibal turns back to Will, looking slightly uncertain now, Will reaches into his inside jacket pocket and pulls out his wallet. He flips it open and pulls out a long strip of thin card which he splits in two. He holds out one half to Hannibal. 

'I thought you'd like it. If you've already got tickets we can sell one pair back'

Hannibal looks at the strip, and back up at Will, 'oh'

Jack bulldozes through the door, his arms full of files 'Alright. What did I miss?'


	9. Chapter 9

Hannibal looks at the bottle of wine 'its good of you. Are you sure you won't stay?'

Will smiles 'I wouldn't be very good company'

'I disagree' Hannibal smiles easily back at him, busy with one of the dishes that will make up the evening's repast.

'I'm not exactly dressed for it'

'Is that the chief of your concerns because that can easily be addressed?'

Will smiles again 'I have a date with the Chesapeake Ripper'

'Perhaps you should stand him up'

Hannibal raises an eyebrow whilst carefully pouring liquid from a saucepan into a bowl, Will pauses, 'Alright then. I've let myself be persuaded'

Hannibal looks up at him, mildly astonished. He turns to one of the catering staff and confers with her. He dries his hands 'come with me, we'll find you something'

Will shakes his head to himself, he's done it now. He follows Hannibal out of the kitchen through the dining room set for nine, now it will be ten. Will wonders how badly he'll impact the seating.

In Hannibal's dressing room he isn't altogether surprised to find a bulging closet. It takes Hannibal less than five minutes to assemble something that won't make Will look either swamped or ridiculous. The colour is flattering too. Hannibal indicates the bathroom 'come back to the kitchen when you're done, you'll find fresh toiletries under the sink' Hannibal looks him over again as if he is still amazed by Will's volte face. Will certainly is.

In the dining room later he knows he is the subject of intense speculation. First at the opera and now here. Seated to Hannibal's right, opposite Alan Bloom, but you can't have everything. He drinks from the nearest wine glass. It's coloured water, alcohol would mess up the medication he's on. Thoughtful of Hannibal to consider it.

................

 

In the morning Will stretches out on the floor of his living room and has a good go at one of the boat motors he is currently fixing. The evening before had been surprisingly enjoyable. He'd been seated next to Iris Komeda, insightful, acerbic and amusing, she'd even looked a little like Dorothy Parker. Will assumed she was playing to it. She made a throw away remark about the various men at the opera who seemed to be vying for Hannibal's attention. She'd glittered menacingly at Will when he'd readily agreed.

Alan had attempted to be a little arch, dropping hints to the other guests that there was a love triangle at play 'it's just hard to know where we all are with one another sometimes' he said as he glanced between Hannibal and Will,

Hannibal looked between them, perhaps a little surprised, certainly amused as the evening wore on. Eventually Will took the bait 'Hannibal and I know where we are with one another shouldn't that be enough' Iris has given him a little round of applause for that 'very nicely done Dr Graham. Now Alan what have you got to say to that?' Will had decided that Iris Komeda was growing on him.

.........

'Thanks for coming in Will, Dr Bloom. Right everyone, let's have it'

It's like Jack claps his hands as everyone jumps to attention. They talk through the cello killer case. Poor Douglas Wilson, remembered as a bad trombonist and a better cello.

'Could you actually get a sound out of him?'

There's a lively discussion of the process involved in the creation of gut strings. Will remembers that the guy he met at the opera with Hannibal restores stringed instruments. There's general agreement that at the least he might have some useful ideas to contribute. Jack makes a note. He'll take a couple of agents to follow through. They carry on some gentle bickering between them until Will says,

'Alright. I'm out. It's scintillating. But you're exhausting. See you soon. Let's hope we don't get an orchestra'

The lab team groan at him, Alan Bloom smiles,

'It's good you're taking it easy Will. You should rest. Look I'll come over this evening. I'm thinking of getting a rescue. Maybe you could give me some advice?'

Will looks at Alan, it's not so unlikely, he's been very positive about Will's dogs. And maybe he could find a way to finally get Alan off his back. Be too broken to date.

'Ok. If you want. I'll get the details of the place I've used. They're decent.'

'Alright then, I'll be with you at about seven. I'll bring some takeout, nothing fancy'

'Alright.'

Will carries on packing his briefcase, and Alan beams broadly. Bev looks at him and frowns. What's Dr Bloom up to?

.................

At Hannibal's front door Will knocks and hops from foot to foot. He hasn't got a jacket or coat, he left his house so quickly all he took with him were his car keys and wallet.

Hannibal opens the front door,

'Will? Hello. This is unexpected. Has something happened? Are you alright? Come in, please'

Will almost stumbles into the hallway and then realises that there's an unknown coat hanging on the hat stand. From the dining room he can hear quiet classical music. The glow from the room suggests candles. Will's interrupted dinner. A dinner with candles and music. Will may be slow on social cues, but he knows what candles and music mean. He's beyond embarrassed as it occurs to him he's interrupted a date.

'Hannibal, god I'm so sorry, I had no idea you had someone here. Look I'll go. I'll make sure I call next time'.

'Will, wait, at least tell me why you came? Please?'

'It's fine, I'll talk about it when we see each other properly. I'm just. I'm sorry I interrupted your evening. I'll see you.'

Will pushes back out the door.

Damn. How stupid not to have realised Hannibal might already be seeing someone, shit. Will quickly gets into his car and drives off. A few streets away from Hannibal's home he pulls over to the side and stops. He leans his forehead on the steering wheel. God. He is such an idiot. Hannibal is his nice, kind, friendly, helpful, caring therapist. It's true Hannibal had said he was glad Will thought of him as a friend. Oh? Maybe that's what he'd meant. Just a friend. 

How late is it? Is it too late to ring Bev? Maybe it's ok.

'Bev? It's me Will. Something very stupid has happened I think. Could you, could I talk to you? please? Can I? Now? Thank you.'

......................

'Will, sweetie, sit. I'll make something. What happened? Is this Alan Bloom?'

Will blinks at her 'how did you know? And it's only partly him. I did something stupid'

'Alright then hun, tell me'

'I smacked Bloom. Quite hard. Across the face. He kissed me. I wasn't expecting it. I didn't mean to hit him so hard, he'll probably have a black eye tomorrow'

'Oh Will. Poor you. Ok. What did you do after that you think is stupid?'

'I didn't know what to do. I should have come here. I went to Hannibal's. He had someone there, a date I think. I'd thought, well you know what I thought. After the dinner, and what he'd said. So I got out as fast as I could. Amazing to screw up so spectacularly twice in one evening. This is why I don't do social Bev, someone always gets hurt.'

'I know you think that baby, but it's you that's hurt. I don't give a shit about Alan Bloom, but I'm surprised at the doc. Are you sure'

'Candles and nice music sure' 

Will's bottom lip trembles a little, 

'I like him Bev. I thought, I thought he liked me, but he does, only it's just as a friend. I'm an idiot'

'Come here hun, it's crap but it'll be ok'

She wonders how hard she'd have to whack Dr Bloom to give him a second shiner.

......................

Hannibal apologises to his guest,

'I'm sorry. This may be connected to the visitor earlier. Excuse me' 

In the hall he picks up the handset of his landline,

'Alan? Hello. No. He's not here. Why did you think he might be? What happened? Did he? And you? I see? I shall. Of course. Leave some ice on it, for the swelling. You have painkillers? Anti inflammatories? Good. Of course. I shall. Goodbye'

..................

Bev has just managed to calm Will down enough to possibly go to sleep when she sees the light go on her mobile that says she has a text.

*Ms Katz, I'm texting in case you know where Will Graham is? He came here, I've had a call from Dr Bloom saying he left Wolf Trap earlier and hasn't returned. I've tried to call Will but his cell is off. I'd be very grateful for any news if you have it? Apologies for the lateness. Hannibal Lecter*

She reads it. Shit, that might mean Bloom is still at Will's house. And that he's got his version in first with the doctor. Alright. None of that matters. Will is what matters right now.

*hey Doc. Will's here. He's shaken but ok. He's asleep. I'd rather not wake him. I don't know what Dr Bloom said. But you should probably hear Will's version before you reach any conclusion. I'm not pissed with you, but I really am with Alan Bloom. If you speak to him tell him to stay the fuck away. And I'm not joking. I'd tell him direct but I don't have his cell. And I know I shouldn't involve you but I think you already are. Sorry. I'm so mad. I could spit. Sorry to take it out on you. Bev*

She debates if she's being too rude? Fuck it. Bloom is a jerk. Maybe the doc is too. She hits send. Ten minutes later there's another text alert.

*Ms Katz, I'm very sorry. Thank you for being the best of friends to Will. I know I have no right to express my thanks in this way, but I'm very relieved. I shall suggest to Alan that if he is still at Will's home then it is fruitless to remain. I won't reveal where Will is. Sincerely, Hannibal Lecter*

....................

At Chordophone music shop Jack glares at the proprietor Thomas Budge. Within ten minutes he gets the feeling that this guy is either a total jerk or just possibly the killer they are looking for. When Budge darts aside into an adjacent room Jack decides he's had just about enough and arrests him. Ideally he'd like to arrest him just for being an annoying tosser, but a quick search reveals Jack's instincts haven't deserted him. There's even half a body in the basement, as well as lengths and lengths of intestine. Jack twitches to himself. He's eaten a lot of sausage recently. Ughh.

...........

The same evening Hannibal ushers his most exercising patient Frankly Frodveaux out through the exit. Seemingly the knowledge that he'd been right about his friend Tobias has done wonders for his confidence. Hannibal reconsiders his therapeutic efforts for Franklyn and makes some extensive notes. Just before 8:00pm he glances at his watch, Will is late. For all that he's been ill and is only now partly recovered he's always been punctual or polite. Hannibal checks his cell, sure enough he must have missed a text,

*Dr Lecter, I'm sorry to break your 24 hour rule but I won't be able to make this evening's session. I'll let you know as soon as I can about next week's. With apologies, Will Graham*

Hannibal frowns, this is the politest he's ever heard Will be.


	10. Chapter 10

Hannibal waits in the Bentley whilst the various agents clear the immediate scene. He's glad of the heated seats. Grafton Beach in the ice is not inviting in any way. Beverly Katz knocks on his window. He lowers it.

'Ms Katz, would you like to come and sit?'

'You betcha. I am freezing and I've got two layers of thermals on. I'm like the Staypufft marshmallow man.'

She walks round to the passenger side and climbs in.

'Oh my god. Heated seats. Can I ride back with you?'

Hannibal smiles at her,

'I hope you're going to explain a little about what's happened with Will?

'Yeah. I am. Thanks for not tearing me a new one. I know I was rude. Sorry'

Hannibal smiles, 'go on'

'Ok. I'll just give it to you straight. Will thought you and he, well, that you might be Interested? In some kind of thing. Seeing where it went? When he came to your house, he thought he'd interrupted a date. He was very embarrassed. You know he's not great at hitting social cues. And he decided he'd read it all wrong. The thing with Dr Bloom? Bloom invited himself to Will's. We all heard it. I think Will thought it was, actually I think he's so bad at this kind of thing he didn't know what it was. Will smacked Bloom because he kissed him. He's not fantastic with physical stuff anyway, unless it's really well telegraphed. He panics. It sort of jams his senses. He says he overreacted but I can't be the judge of that. I'm still pissed with Dr Bloom though. So, when Will came to your place it was straight from this.'

'Ah. Oh dear. That is a very poor combination of events. And he did misread the dinner. It was with my own psychiatrist. And her husband. We're colleagues as well as my being her patient. It's a little unorthodox, but well, there it is. How is he now? He cancelled his session'

'Embarrassed I think. He told Jack he couldn't come today. Some follow up appointment. But I'm not sure if that's really it. I think he also wants to keep out of Dr Bloom's way. He's embarrassed about that too. I have to ask, is he wrong? Were you interested?'

'I think I ought to speak with Will first don't you?'

Bev wrinkles her nose, she can see Jimmy waving to them 'yeah. Alright. That's fair. But can I plead with you to be clear with him. I don't think he can cope with any more layers of meaning and possibility right now. Come on we better go and work out where the edges are'

'The edges?'

'For the human jigsaw'

........... 

Freddie Lounds looks at Will Graham. God he is one messed up broken pony. Sad really. Still he's nice to Abigail. Helps keep her on the not very straight and narrow. And a compliant Abigail is what she needs.

'Will, Dr Bloom said we can go fishing. Though he'd like to come too. He said some thing about fostering dependency or something like that. Shall we wait for a bit, see if he eases off.'

'Whatever you like Abigail. If he says we can go that's great. Let's talk this through with Ms Lounds about the book. Don't forget to talk to Dr Lecter and Dr Bloom too. I don't mind what you say about me. It can't be any worse than what's out there already' 

He doesn't look at Freddie Lounds but that probably means some of the stuff she's written. She could make it quite a lot worse. But, well, it's not in her interests to do so. Yet.

Abigail looks curiously at him, 'I thought Dr Lecter was going to come with you today? It's what you both said last time'

'I haven't seen him properly since then to arrange it. I'm sorry. You could ask him to come, I'm sure he would'

'Its nice when we're all together'

Will feels a range of regrets when he smiles at her 'it is. You're right. We'll have to try and fix that to happen. We do both care Abigail. Don't doubt that.'

Abigail looks at him and then glances at Freddie, Freddie may not be taking notes but she's sure listening,

'Thank you. That's really kind of you. Next time I talk to Dr Lecter I'll try and fix it up'

Will smiles at her, but Abigail knows that's something is off. 

.................

Will leans against the podium checking the slides against his lecture notes, it's due in two days time. This is his first seminar back after his stint in hospital, he'd like for it to go ok. If it goes ok it will mean at least something is working out.

Somebody pushes in through the door, and he carries on reading his notes,

'Sorry, there's no class, I'm just getting ready for a lecture.'

'I thought maybe we should talk'

Will looks up to see Hannibal standing there.

'I'm sorry to have missed the session. I think next week's looks ok though.'

'I hope it will be. But that's not what I meant'

Will carries on with a few notations and glances up at the slides.

'Dr Lecter, I'm sorry. I got the wrong end of the stick. It's not the first time. It will be less confusing for me if we just keep being colleagues, you know. Keep it professional.'

Hannibal takes a couple of steps closer, 'Is that what you want Will? I'd thought possibly..'

He's prevented by continuing when Alan Bloom pushes angrily through the door followed by Beverly Katz close behind. They've clearly been having some kind of argument all the way here. Where ever they've come from.

When they both see Will and Hannibal there the two of them stop. There's silence. Will sits heavily on the chair next to the lectern.

'This is the moment when I remind everyone I have been out of hospital for less than three weeks. Three weeks. I still feel like shit. Please don't do what ever it is you want to do right here and right now. It's already too much. I'm not sure I can take any more of this drama.'

He puts his head in his hands and then rubs at his eyes before he resettles his glasses. He pulls the flash drive from the display system and grabs his jacket and bag and just leaves the other three there.

Once at his car he can't quite decide if he's safe to drive. He calls a cab. 

Back home he makes a few calls and arranges boarding for the dogs. By the evening he's packed a few things, talked to his boss at the academy, got a cab back to his car and is now on his way out of Virginia. 

Part of him would like to just keep driving. He texts Jack to tell him to keep sending the case stuff. That he'll Skype in to the lab if it's useful. He gets a text back. He makes a stop at a small diner and has quite a long conversation with Jack over his cell. It's surprisingly helpful, and for once Jack remembers Will is a human being with feelings of his own that can be hurt, quite badly.

..................

Hannibal looks over the photographs from the totem pole case up on the board. The timelines, the cause of death for each body, the relationships. The team is subdued. Miserable. Jack looks mightily annoyed. Hannibal wonders if there is a lecture due in his immediate future. When Alan joins them in the lab the feeling crystallises that Jack might be about to give them some hard schooling. 

'So. I've had Will look at all this. He's made some helpful suggestions. I'd like for Jimmy and Brian to check on Sumner's background, Bev will you work with Dr Lecter to get an overall picture of the shape of this thing? The person we want. I'll give you Will's notes. Dr Bloom, perhaps you'd come and help me look at the cases which seem most like accidents. I want to be sure when we get him we don't overplay the hand. I'm thinking motives and impulses. Ok?'

There are nods.

'I know you're waiting for me to drop the bomb about Will. I'm not going to. I don't think it will help him. Or any of you particularly. He's asked for me not to say where he is. I'm respecting that. I'm conscious I bear some of the responsibility for what's happened, what's happening. I'm speaking to you all because you all need to know. Will agreed I should. If you want me to get a message to him I will, but I won't be browbeating him. You've got a question. Come and ask me. Any questions? Good.'

All things considered, thinks Hannibal, they've got off lightly.

...................

Alan Bloom and Hannibal Lecter stop for a break when the lab team go off for a conference with some of their colleagues in another part of the building. They stand in line and wait to be served at the canteen. Alan's black eye has faded to green and yellow.

'Hannibal, it isn't what it seems. Will wanted me to be there, we ate a meal together.'

'Alan, have you, could you have possibly misread the situation?'

'I honestly don't think so. I admit I may have been a little abrupt, but Will can be very skittish.'

'I suppose though this has made his feelings clearer to you?'

'Possibly. Though I think there's a good chance he doesn't know his own mind. He's so unstable about things'

'Alan, you were concerned before about the overlap between your personal and professional interest in Will'

'What are you saying Hannibal? If I recollect that applies to you too!'

'I don't disagree, but speaking as his friend it might be kinder to let him have some breathing space from all of us'

'Well he's pretty well guaranteed that hasn't he?'

'Even so. When he returns, perhaps we might both be a little more circumspect? For his sake?'

....................

'What's happened with Will?'

Hannibal has barely stepped through the door of Abigail's room in Port Haven.

'Hello Abigail. It's very nice to see you too'

'Sorry. Hello Dr Lecter, how are you?'

He eases off a little on the stern guardian, 'Also worried about Will'

Abigail nibbles at a fingernail 'I saw him, a few days ago. He was upset, he didn't say why. And Dr Bloom has a black eye. Are they connected?'

'Did you ask Will?'

'Freddie Lounds was here'

'Then you were sensible to keep your own counsel. Will has taken some time off. He'll be back in a week or so. I hope'

'But I thought...' she tails off.

Hannibal sighs, 'I know. There have been some complications. We need to be a little patient'

Abigail steps over towards him and hugs him, he smooths down her hair, she whines a little,

'I just want us to be a family together'

Hannibal pats her head and releases her,

'I know. Will has been ill. He needs some time. Let's not rush.'

'Ok. But you haven't changed your mind have you? About him'

Hannibal smiles at her 'No. nor about you'


	11. Chapter 11

In the middle of a trout stream Will stands thigh deep in waders. He's caught three already, one more and he'll stop for the day. This is good. If he thought he could get away with it he'd just stay here. Away from the madding crowds. He's spoken with Jack maybe three times. Bev sent apologies via Jack. He told him to buy her a bad coffee on him. Jack had laughed 

'If it was just Beverly this would be fine. Want me to talk to the others?'

'No. It's alright. I'm getting there. I'll come back next week. Thanks Jack. I appreciate it. Send me the new pictures. I'll take a look. I've got a couple of ideas.'

He flicks the fly across the stream, a trout bites almost immediately. Good. This will be dinner and some jerky. He looks up as he sees another man walking across the grass towards him. Also a fisherman by the looks of it. Will wades through the water to the bank.

'Don't stop on my account, I'm sure there's plenty'

Will smiles at the guy 'nah, you're fine, I've caught my lot for the day. They're biting'

'What you using?'

When Will reaches the bank he steps up and out of the water 'here, have a look' he hands the other man the fly he's been using, he's been alternating between three.

'This is nice. Did you make it?'

'Sure.'

'For a living? Do you take commissions?'

'Have it. I've had luck with all of them' he pulls out a pocket knife and cuts the fly from his own line.

'Nice of you. Thanks. You going to stop and have a bite of lunch?'

Will pauses, still what the heck he can talk fishing until the dog days of summer are done. 

'Alright. I've got sandwiches, you got food with you?'

The guy holds up his bag 'plenty, I've got coffee too, enough to share a round. I'm Donald by the way, Sutcliffe' 

he gestures in embarrassment that he can't shake hands, he's already got too much stuff in both of them, Will waves him off.

'I'm Will. Graham. You on holiday?'

'Just a long weekend. Get away from the stress of it. You?'

'Ten days, also for the peace and quiet, a bit of recuperation. I've had, and it's not contagious so don't worry, I've had encephalitis. I'm a college professor most of the time. Needed to not be in a classroom'

Donald smiles at him 'interesting diagnosis. Sorry. I'm a neurologist. Johns Hopkins. I haven't had a case of encephalitis for years. Rare to see it. How did your doctor catch it? Not always easy to diagnose'

'Lost time, spatial neglect, my head was killing me, a few hallucinations'

'That'll do it. That must have been grim'

'Yeah. Feeling my way out if it now though. Don't smell so weird either'

He sees the look on the other guy's face 'smell? Really? How so?'

Will shrugs 'along with the teaching I do a bit of work for the Feds. Special consultant. Serials and shit. I see a psychiatrist. Keep me on the straight and narrow'

'I can imagine. Must be tough to get it out if your head'

Will nods 'empathy disorder, mirror neurones like you wouldn't believe. Actually you might if you're a neurologist'

Donald smiles at him again, hands over a cup of coffee too 'so, the smell?'

'Yeah. The psych said I smelled strange, sort of heated and sweet. Weird'

'I used to have a colleague who had the most amazing sense of smell. Could call nurses' perfumes and a few illnesses. He spotted one of our colleague's cancer, early stages. Got it in time. Actually he's a psychiatrist now, wait, you don't mean Hannibal Lecter?'

Will nods, of course, random guy in a trout stream? Buddies with Hannibal. 'Sure. That's him'

'We were at University together. We've been on one or two ethics committees. I haven't seen him for ages. Well, maybe six months or so. How is he?'

'Alright I think. Busy, doing some work for the Feds too. Listens to me maunder on. Helps with profiles. You know the kind of thing?'

Donald smiles 'only what I've seen on the TV'

Will smiles at him 'near enough. Though it all takes five times as long at least. And we're not so pretty'

................

'Will? Alright? Any further thoughts?'

Will puts his feet up against the table in the rental he's staying in. The trailer is small but good enough for him. He has a no alcohol beer resting on the table beside his feet.

'Yeah. A few. I was wondering if the killer thought the girl was wearing a mask. Wanted to see underneath. I think it's possible the killer is ill. Seeing things. What have you got?'

'Hundreds of prints, though they're weird. Ridge detail is wrong. Lots of sloughed off skin particles. Jimmy says whoever it is has got some kind of skin disease. Maybe something worse. We think we have a line. Friend of the murdered girl, went to school together, seen with her recently, has some very odd condition.'

'Sounds bad. You bringing them in?'

'Haven't tracked her down, it's another girl. Got the mother coming in. Sounds difficult. Let me know if any more comes to you. How's it out there, fish biting?'

'Plenty. Yeah. Odd coincidence though, I met a friend of Dr Lecter's. Nice guy, fisherman. Neurologist'

'Really? Ask him if he's any ideas about the girl. Will you see him again?'

'I might. Probably. I know where he fishes. Ok. I'll ask him. Good idea Jack. You alright?'

'Yeah. Bella's going to have chemo'

'Alright. Without wishing to sound like any of our colleagues, how do you feel about that?'

'Very good Will. I've had my psych evaluation. Talk to you soon. Let me know about the guy' he hangs up the cell as he hears Will laugh at the other end.

..................

Jack pockets his cell phone and looks at the team dispersed round the tarmac apron outside Beth LeBeau's house. He gestures to them all to come closer.

'Right, that was Will, he spoke to some neurologist he's fishing with. Cotards Syndrome. She can't see faces properly, also explains the skin condition. If we get her we'll put her in a hyperbaric chamber. Bev? Anything else here? Since last night?'

Bev shakes her head. One of the neighbours had put in a call the night before, lights in the house. She and Zeller had shown up an hour later. Definitely someone there but they'd missed her. They'd searched the surrounding scrub and woods. Nothing. Zeller had grumbled all the way back home.

'Alright then. Quadrant search. Let's do it by the book guys' he beckons over the local Marshall. They've got a team for the painstaking systematic search 'know the drill. Good. Let's get it done. Dr Lecter, a word please?'

'Jack?'

'I'm in two minds about this. The neurologist Will bumped into? Guy called Donald Sutcliffe. You know him? Reliable?'

'Certainly. We did our medical degrees together. He's at Johns Hopkins. Is he the person Will is with?'

'Only accidentally. They're fishing the same steam'

'Yes. Donald has always been a keen fisherman. Fly for preference'

'Alright then. Thanks. You going to stick around or get going?'

'Which is more useful?'

....................

'I take it Donald told you I was heading back?'

'He did. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ambush you. I'd thought to leave you a note. Seemed more personal than a text or voice mail'

Will continues pulling gear from his car. It's not all bad that Hannibal is here. But it's a dull ache all the same. Will had known as soon as he pulled onto the approach road. The Bentley is unmistakeable. He faintly thought about turning round but concluded it was better to get it over with. At least it would be one at a time. 

'Can I give you a hand?'

'Sure. Here's the key, cooler in the kitchen please, I want to clean the fish before I freeze them. Can you manage the duffel as well?'

Hannibal holds out his hand for the bag. Will is not quite making eye contact but at least he hasn't thrown him out. Yet.

They both make several trips between the car and the house. Eventually Will closes up the trunk. 

'Come in, I'll make some coffee. You want coffee?'

'Please.'

Back in the house, Will gestures to one of the armchairs 'make yourself comfortable. I'll put the water on. I'll be a minute or three. The dogs aren't here but watch for dog hair. Though you look about as casual as I've ever seen you'

Hannibal smiles and sits as indicated. It gives him a view of the bookcase so he sits and scans the titles. He's wondering how not to make a mess of this any further than he already has.

Will closes the kitchen door and fills a kettle with water and puts it on the stove. He retrieves the fish from the cooler and washes and guts each one. It's a quick job. At least it is when you've been doing it so long you could probably do it in your sleep. He knows he's trying to keep his head empty. Because Hannibal is sitting in the living room next door and Will doesn't know what to do about that. He can't just walk out again.

A few minutes later the coffee is done and Will brings two mugs and some creamer through. 

'I don't know if you have sugar or not. Help yourself'

Will sits in one of the other chairs. This is Hannibal's gig, Will has no clue where to start.

......................


	12. Chapter 12

'What do you mean she was under your bed?'

'Under my bed, she somehow followed me back from Delaware. Stayed in my fucking apartment whilst I was doing shit knows, hid whenever I came home!'

'Freaked you out?'

'Fuck yeah'

Will tries really hard not to laugh. No one will be happy if he giggles at this particular crime scene. The organs hung around the trees like it's Christmas, would be bad enough but what's worse is that Gideon, good old nurse sticking, am I or aren't I the Ripper, has done a very effective bunk! And several corrections staff and PD have got it in the neck, or kidneys, or, that might be a heart. Will knows it's grotesque. But it's also a sort of beautiful. Nice knots too. He concentrates back on what Bev is saying,

'Did she come quietly?'

'She did. Probably more freaked out than I was if I'm honest. She's being treated. Oxygen therapy. Got your fishing guy talking to her. Might work out. She'll be tried but she has the very best defence of anyone I've heard. And she might even recover completely'

'An all round win. Except for the friend'

'Yeah. I know. So, this? Is Gideon the Ripper or what?'

'Neat and tidy fits, theatrical fits, organ removal fits, but he'd have taken them with him. Unless...'

'Unless what Will?'

'Unless he knew he wouldn't be able to get them somewhere he could use them, preserve them. He's on the run. Not ideal. So, I'm going to stick with unproven, for now'

'You talked to the doc yet?'

'Which one?'

She gives him a look, 'don't be a bitch, I've covered for you, and drunk the shitty coffee you made Jack buy me. Just to make him feel better'

Will smiles. That's quite funny too. Oh, yeah. This is what feeling well is like. Things are funny. The sun is shining. Zeller is a prick. The dogs are back. He hasn't seen Alan Bastard Bloom. Food tastes like food again. He's had several decent night's sleep. No sodding Garrett Jacob Hobbs. And sex is probably in his not too distant future.

'Alright then. You're all square with me Bev. He came to see me. Managed not to be so elliptical I couldn't follow what he was saying. It was good.'

'Fucking hell Will, and the rest, you bastard. So?'

'Definitely something. And he knows how to kiss, tell you that for free. The rest you'll need to crowbar out of me with alcohol, which I can't drink for another three weeks. You'll have to wait.'

'You little shit'

'I am'

.......................

The big conference room is crowded. It's like this when something of this order goes down. It's mainly feds but they've got brass from the surrounding State's PDs too. Manhunt like this is a sizeable deal. 

Will leans against a wall. Bev on one side of him, Brian on the other. Across the room Alan Bloom, Frederick Chilton and Hannibal Lecter have just come in with a woman none of them knows. Hannibal says something to Jimmy who's next to the door and he gestures across to where Will and the others are standing. He raises a hand in greeting but turns to talk to the other psychiatrists.

At the front of the room Jack stops talking to one of the logistic guys and steps up onto the dais. Raised just enough to get him above head height so everyone can see him. He gives a bit of background to Gideon. 

'Dr Gideon escaped this morning after killing two police transport officers and a hospital attendant. He's armed and dangerous. He will kill again. You've got your instructions. Liaison through the number on the card in the file. Any questions? Good. Don't muck around, he's a talker. Be careful, because he wont be'

The various agents and police filter out of the two exits. At the end the various psychiatrists plus the BSU team are left.

'Alright. Come and sit. Brian could you remind Agent Grayling about the coffee?' Brian pushes off the wall and disappears out of a door. He's back a few minutes later and nods at Jack. The group sit.

'This is Dr. Bedelia do Maurier and Dr Frederick Chilton. Dr Chilton is the director at the BSHCI. More importantly, along with Dr Bloom they've all interviewed Gideon as part of his psychiatric care. We already know Paul Carruthers has gone missing, Carson Nahn was found this morning. They both participated in the same trial Dr Bloom was involved with.'

Alan looks at Jack, not unreasonably alarmed 'so, what? You're going to give us a protective detail?'

'We are. We'll try not to hinder your movements but that's the general idea. Dr Du Maurier you saw him when he was first arrested. Anything to add?'

'Agent Crawford. He was in a disassociative state then, and through the trial he experienced some catatonia, and some manic episodes. He will have struggled to maintain a hold on his sense of self if he's been subject to the kinds of treatment I understand he has been undergoing under Dr Chilton's care'

She makes the tiniest fraction of a pause between his name and the word care. But everyone almost certainly got it. Frederick Chilton certainly did.

'So I'm to be scapegoated for this as well?' He exclaims bitterly.

'Seems like if the cap fits' Alan Bloom mutters, and then there's a verbal scrap. The other two psychiatrists let their colleagues get on with it. Hannibal and Will exchange the micro-ist of facial expressions. Jimmy, Bev and Brian look like they've got pop-corn and buckets of soda, maybe three-d glasses, ready for a show. Jack looks like he is 100% done. They don't pay him enough for this shit.

'Enough. We're not casting blame right now we're just establishing how it's going to be until he's caught. Bev, talk us through the stuff from Carruther's office.'

Bev starts, shit, she hadn't been expecting that, she'd been thinking of Chilton smacking Bloom up the head. She'd pay good money for that.

'Ooookay. Dr Carruther's laptop was on, his hand was resting on the mouse, posed we think. Pretty sure anyway. And the page was open to tattlecrime. No surprise there. The news was out that Gideon was missing, and, anyway' she catches a look from Jack 'right, anyway we realised the picture was taken during the crime, not after, so, there was someone with him'

'What someone? Who? Another colleague?' Alan Bloom looks at her anxiously,

Will smiles, 'Oh. I get it! He's got Freddie Lounds. Oh that is just. Brian have you still got her personal cell?'

Brian gives Will a "you-fucker" look but gets his cell out and thumbs through it and then hands it over. Will looks at Jack,

'Nothing ventured?' 

Jack nods so Will presses the dial button. Perhaps to everyone's amazement it's answered,

'Freddie? Will Graham. Yeah, I borrowed his phone. How are you? Yeah? Uh huh. He want to talk to me? Uh huh? Ok. He going to let us know when or where? Alright. You ok? He needs you Freddie. Yeah. We'll find you. Yeah before then. More or less. I know. I am indeed a shit. Still find you though. Ok.'

'So he's got her? What does he want her for?'

'Apparently it's a reach out for the Chesapeake Ripper'

Chilton exclaims 'but that's impossible! He's the Ripper! This is a play!'

'If it is it's an effective one, she say anything about where they are?'

'It'll be on the tattlecrime, subscribers only page. Alright. One of you is bound to have a password. Let's have it. She says he's driving at the moment which is why he couldn't come to the phone..'

'Really? He's a humorous shit'

No one disagrees with Jack's assessment.

.....................

By the end of the day Jack has had time to reconsider his earlier assessment and thinks he was spot on. After the session at Quantico Chilton never made it home. For all the scrutiny at the BSHCI he'd had virtually nothing at his own house. When they'd got a panicky call from Freddie Lounds at the Observatory the Feds turn up mob handed. Freddie Lounds keeping Frederick Chilton alive on a manual ventilator. Gideon had put his surgical skills to good use.

In the melee no one notices that Gideon gets away both with a car and with one of the team. When Hannibal wakes, tied up in the trunk of his own car he mostly regrets that he had agreed to attend the scene. Strictly speaking he didn't need to be there. It was mostly curiosity on his part. 

He tentatively feels around the trunk and realises he's not concussed. Doped. Thank goodness he'd never treated Abel Gideon. They'd even been on rotation together for a year, nearly ten years ago. Oh he thinks. Will is going to be rather annoyed with him. He closes his eyes again. Better to wait it out.

.....................

Hannibal doesn't keep track of how long it is before the car stops. When it does the trunk is opened and a torch is shone in his face,

'Dr Gideon? My name is Hannibal Lecter. I'm not sure if you will remember me it was some time ago.'

'Lecter? Lecter. Lecter. ER surgeon? JH? You had that amazing sense of smell?'

'That's right. How can I be of assistance this evening?'

'Right. Polite. I'd forgotten that bit. Ok then. Now I know you know I've got a gun so you're going to be driving the next bit and no funny business'

'Nothing remotely humorous I assure you. Where are we going?'

'This is the bit I think you know. Alan Bloom. He was a student of yours I think? Been a student of mine too, in a way'

'Very well. How will we arrange ourselves?'

'In a minute you're going to get out then you're going to put a zip tie round each wrist, then I'm going to join them with two more. Should be enough play to drive and should mean we both stay nice and safe, capisce?'

'I believe so. Why Alan Bloom?'

'unfinished business'

He doesn't answer any further questions so Hannibal simply acquiesces. Once they arrive at Dr Bloom's home Hannibal is still none the wiser as to the purpose of the visit.

When Alan opens the door and sees Hannibal with Abel Gideon pushing up close behind him he gives a harsh laugh.

'Oh this is just fantastic. Abel, what are you doing? This isn't how it's meant to go'

'I'm confused. I forgot. What's next?'

'What's next? Oh give me the fucking gun'

Gideon passes the gun to Alan still with one hand on Hannibal's linked wrists. Alan wastes no time and slugs Hannibal with the butt of the gun and shoots Gideon. He rolls his eyes at the two men slumped on the ground, Gideon crying piteously. Hannibal Lecter out cold. He picks up his land line handset. He takes some rapid breaths, good,

'Jack? My god. They're here. I've got them here. I disarmed Gideon, he knocked Hannibal out, send an EMT. Yes, fine. Thank you. Just prompt acting'

He smiles to himself. He's probably got about twenty minutes before anyone shows. He kicks Gideon, who whimpers. He checks Hannibal's pulse. It won't do for him to choke or something stupid. 

He sits on the bottom stair and thinks about how grateful everyone is going to be. And Will Graham likes Hannibal so that's a double win. He'll be especially grateful.

.................

'Is he alright?'

'Yeah. Second time he's been hit on the head in the last few months'

'Better than being shot'

Bev and Will sit in the waiting area. There's some kind of specialist in with Hannibal so Will has been asked to leave the room. Bev turning up is just good timing.

'True story. Will, is it just me, or is there something fishy going on?'

'Fishy? How do you mean?'

'It's just. I don't really know. Why did Gideon take Hannibal to Alan Bloom's house?'

'I don't know. Hannibal is the only psychiatrist in Baltimore pretty much who didn't interview him. Maybe he thought that...'

Bev interrupts, 'no I get that bit. The bit I'm wondering about is why Alan Bloom?'

'Why Alan Bloom? Well. I guess because Bloom was the next on his list?'

'When did Alan Bloom move away last time?'

'Last time? Oh I see. Maybe two years ago? About that. Why? Oh. You don't think?'

'I don't know what I think. But it's good isn't it? He had access to Gideon then, and more recently. He could have pushed him'

'To say he's the Ripper when it's really..? It's a stretch Bev'

'Is it? Timings fit. Pathology fits, he's a narcissistic shit. Skill level probably fits, did he do a clinical rotation before specialising?'

'I don't know? We could ask. Actually Hannibal will know. But he's been awfully quiet if it is'

'I don't know. The two girls? The angel maker? He had to have been helped, by whoever killed him, that's three. Maybe the human jigsaw guy'

'But Wells didn't say anything about a helper'

'Why would he? Who did the interview with Jack, you were still out?'

'It was Dr Bloom, I've looked over the tapes.'

'Oh crap'

....................


	13. Chapter 13

'Alright Bev sit down. Talk me through it. I've gotta say I'm not seeing it yet'

'Ok Jack. Do you mind if I close the door?'

Jack nods, so she closes the door to his office. Not before she has a quick look up and down the corridor outside. Jack doesn't say anything but she still feels the need to explain.

'I'm just being careful. This could be a big deal'

He looks at her, he trusts both her and Will, his whole team is hand picked so he better have a damn good reason not to listen.

'I thought Will wanted in on this?'

'He does. He is. But he had to go collect Dr L from the hospital. The doc has some appointment he doesn't want to miss so Will is playing chauffeur'

'Is he now?'

'Yeah, you know it boss, feel the force and all that'

Jack snorts 'get on with it Bev.'

Bev outlines her's and Will's theory that it's just possible, just maybe, just I-know-it's-kinda-hard-to-believe-but-suspend-disbelief-for-a-moment-and-think-about-it, Alan Bloom is the Chesapeake Ripper, or the copycat, or both. Jack's not totally sold on the idea, though it has some merit. He nods slowly when she says,

'We should keep an eye on Gideon don't you think? Bloom might have thought he'd die'

'He still might'

'Yeah. But he might not'

'Yeah. Ok then. What about Bloom's thing for Will? Got any plans to make use of that?'

Bev scrunches up her face, the next few bits might be a harder sell,

'We think it's possible that this is where we might be spread a bit thin. Will and I think that it could go one of the three ways. Bloom might try to leverage the relationship between Will and Abigail Hobbs. He might try and leverage his own relationship with Dr Lecter. Or he might focus on the link between Dr L and Will. We don't think he'll target Will directly, he'll use the others. It's a bit hard to predict which way he'll jump. Or when. We've been pretty good at spreading the rumour that Dr L can't remember anything after Gideon coshed him'

'Even though it was Dr Bloom. How'd you manage that?'

'We told Freddie Lounds she absolutely wasn't to print it when she came sniffing round the hospital after Gideon and Dr L'

Jack huffs a small pleased laugh. Bev grins back at him.

..................

Bedelia's sitting room is cool and fragrant, the cherry blossom artfully arranged in a tall vase placed in the unused fireplace is both a splash of colour and scent. She remains her cool collected self,

'Hannibal, I will admit to some concern about this enterprise. Your evolving relationship with Will Graham is one thing. But whatever it is you are doing with Alan Bloom, you should stop. You can't support him as someone struggling with rejection from a range of important relationships as someone who themselves struggles with rejection within relationships. Especially when Will Graham is the focus of both of you!'

'I appreciate your consideration Bedelia. But I am reluctant to abandon Alan at what is a difficult time. He has been my student and friend, colleague too for almost twenty years. As yet I find it hard to believe I can't still reach him, help him.'

'The boundaries between you have always been porous. For your own sake as well as his, these boundaries need to be much clearer. Unless one or all three of you are not to find yourselves hurt or otherwise damaged by these evolving dynamics between you'

Hannibal regards his psychiatrist. He can see the sense in these words. And to be sure she is confident in navigating these storm ridden waters.

'Thank you. I shall need to think about the ways in which I might manage his expectations so that he will not feel abandoned by anything I do'

.................

A few weeks ago Freddie sat here and listened to Will Graham and Abigail Hobbs. She'd thought he was broken then, but really he's nothing to the unspooling of Alan Bloom that she sees in front of her. 

If Agent Katz hadn't been so insistent on keeping Hannibal Lecter's memory loss and Abel Gideon's state of consciousness and wellbeing out of the press she might have thought there was a story here. Damn. Of course there's a story here. She smiles inside, nicely done Agent Katz, and did she say what she did knowing that Freddie would work it out? Freddie rather thinks she did. She probably owes Agent Katz a drink. Or the other way round.

She doesn't say much, just throws the odd spanner or curve ball into the conversation. Dr Bloom comes off as anxious and wired. As if he drank too much coffee last night and didn't get enough sleep. Abigail too knows something is up, though she doesn't comment on it. She's good at that notes Freddie.

......................

'Abigail, you understand it might be dangerous? We'll try and ensure you're never out of range, but he's unpredictable'

Abigail looks between Will and Jack Crawford,

'If you've any doubts Miss Hobbs, now's the moment to pipe up, we can't compel your cooperation'

Will looks between Jack and Abigail,

'I know you may feel you have something to prove. Especially after Nick Boyle. But it's not like that'

Abigail nods at him, grateful, 

'It is though. A little bit. I get it. I'm scared. But I want to do it too. If he killed Marissa. Well. He shouldn't get away with it. But that's not all. I do need to prove myself. Agent Crawford is partly right too, I was the lure. I didn't want to say. But. I should. In case this goes wrong. I didn't know for the first two girls. Not for sure. Then I was just so scared. And it all added up. And I couldn't believe it. Didn't want to. I'm sorry. I know this might change things.'

Jack looks at her, 17, looks younger, primary caregiver killing girls who looked like her, exploitation, capture bonding, survival syndrome, infantilisation, all of that,

'Miss Hobbs, I'm not surprised, and you're right about that. And I'd rather you admitted it before we presented you with the evidence. It's worth something that you've volunteered it. And that you're willing to do this'

The three of them nod agreement. Committed to this sequence of events.  
............... 

Later when Jack has gone Will holds Abigail close whilst she cries. Eventually she gulps,

'You don't seem surprised. Did Dr Lecter tell you? He said he wouldn't'

'He didn't, I guessed, but he didn't deny it when I asked. We try not to keep things hidden from each other. Especially about you. Do you understand?'

'Yeah. I guess. Is everything alright now?'

'One step at a time Abigail'

And she has to be content with that.

................

'Did you hear about Gideon?'

'Not the details, only that something happened'

Will sits across from Beverly and Hannibal in the lab waiting for Jack and Abigail Hobbs.

'Gone into a coma. His doctor thinks it's possible someone messed with his medication. The drip. Can't tell at this point. They're waiting on the analysis. But it means we won't be able to look to him for any kind of confirmation'

'Convenient'

'Isn't it?'

'I admit I am still hopeful there is another explanation. You're sure about the tickets'

Will and Beverly exchange looks. Hannibal seems to be struggling with the understanding that he may have been wrong about his friend for so long. A former protege too. 

'Sorry doc, yes, we've been tracking his credit cards, two return tickets out of Dulles. Destination, land of a million lakes, or however many it is. His name and Abigail Hobbs. Tomorrow lunchtime. He's got something planned.'

When Jack and Abigail arrive from Port Haven they've batted the possibilities back and forwards.

'So. Miss Hobbs, the plan is that we track you and Bloom, we're betting either to your house or the cabin. Then, we want you to run. And hide. And stay hidden. That's your part done. Agents Zeller and Price will already be in the vicinity, they'll pick you up and bring you back. We've got Agent Katz plus another couple of guys ready to carry out the next stage. We'll keep you away from the rest. Alright?'

'Are you going to tell me what's going to happen?'

Will nods, 

'We think he'll come back, maybe claim you did something. We hope he'll reach out, either to Hannibal or me. And we'll take it from there. It could go wrong. Especially if he feels cornered. But he's been very sensible so far. The thing with Gideon is the only serious misstep. We're hoping we can push him, just a little.'

She looks a little worried. Pushing someone sounds a bit unethical. But maybe they're desperate?

Beverly Katz fixes a small tracking device to her jacket. It looks like a pin badge. Hannibal sets up a collection bag and takes just under a pint of blood from her. When he's done he adds heparin to the mix to stop it coagulating or clotting. The bag is sealed and put on ice.

'So, now we're all waiting. Though we have to look like we're not waiting. Let's get to it. Will you taking Miss Hobbs back to Port Haven?'

'Yeah, we are'

No one says anything, but there's an unspoken acknowledgment that there's been a shift in relationships. Jack shrugs to himself. Are they going to be one of those couples? Dammit, and he's out $50 to Bella. Christ, he'd had his money on Bloom.

.....................

Alan Bloom takes a long drink of his glass of brandy. Shudders. Damn. This might have been a mistake. Gideon too. It's unravelling. He takes another mouthful, and a few deep breaths. It's alright. It's retrievable. Manipulating the relationship between Abigail and Will should have been easy, but she'd got away from him not long after they'd arrived. She'd said she needed to pee, and he let her go without a thought, just into the woods crowding up against the cabin.

Ten minutes later he'd realised she wasn't back. That she'd played him. He'd gone through the motions, shouted her name, walked around near the cabin. Nothing. No trace. Only the sound of birdsong and a slight soughing of wind in the trees.

He'd tried the Hobbs' house afterwards but clearly no one had been there for a while. In the end he'd driven the rental back to the airport and caught his flight back to Dulles. One ticket unused in his wallet. On landing he'd half expected Jack Crawford to be ready, waiting. But he'd made it home unhampered. Perhaps all is not lost. He just needs an ally. He considers.

.......................

'Alan! I didn't expect you. Are you alright? You seem a little fraught? Is the escapade with Gideon catching up with you, it must have been a shock'

'No, it's not that, no. I took Abigail to Minnesota today, she wanted to go. She told me she was the lure, and that she intentionally killed Nick Boyle. She did know him. They killed Cassie together. He killed Marissa. It went sour. I told her we'd have to tell Jack and she attacked me, and then ran. I couldn't find her. I didn't know what to do. I was out of my depth. I came back. I'm so shaken. I admit I panicked a little. I've made a mess of this.'

Hannibal looks steadily at him, so his colleagues are right,

'Alan, it sounds very difficult, I'm sorry, a traumatic event. May I get you a drink? Then we must call Jack Crawford. He will know how to set a search going. She can't get far. Where did you last see her?'

'At her father's cabin'

Hannibal makes the call to Jack Crawford and almost an hour later Jack is in Hannibal's Baltimore home with Alan and Hannibal. Waiting on a call from the PD in Abigail's home town. Jack listens on his cell, his face growing sterner.

'There's no one at the cabin or the house. But there's blood spatter all over the kitchen. Arterial spray. A lot of blood.'

Alan looks shocked 'But it wasn't like that when I was there. I swear, you must believe me'

Hannibal looks at him with something like pity in his eyes 

'oh Alan. You must see it is hard to believe you. I don't know what's happened. But you can see this does not look good.'


	14. Chapter 14

When Jack's team arrive Alan is still protesting his innocence. Hannibal coolly reviews his words and claims. He's quite surprised at Alan Bloom. He'd always seemed such a model student and protege. But he's turned out quite differently to the way Hannibal had thought. He hadn't seen this coming. Hadn't seen it at all.

Back in Quantico Jimmy Price, Brian Zeller and Bev are tasked with processing Dr Bloom. It's not a pleasant interaction and not just because of who he is and his history with Will. Though that doesn't help. Alan stands there, lips trembling. He's pretty well screwed. 

Dammit all shooting Gideon wasn't the best idea he's ever had. But he panicked. Really and truly he panicked. But no one is going to listen to him, no one will believe him now, he's going to have to run. First chance he gets.

......................

'Alright. Tell me we got something more on him? Bev?'

'Ok. Bad news first. He's clean! Nothing to suggest anything untoward at all on his person or in his effects. Good news? His house. First things first, he's got some of Will's flies. Eight, and in each one human remains! Three we've identified already as they're recent and active cases, Cassie Boyle, Marissa Schurr, and Elliott Buddish.'

'Flies? From my house? Shit! Was he going to frame me. Was that what this was all about?'

Will sits down heavily on one of the lab stools. They're all a little jittery. After all Alan is one of their own.

'If it is, well it might be why Lawrence Wells wasn't killed, your alibi is too tight for him'

Will looks at Brian,

'shit Z, that's crap right there'

They all nod. Sincerely crap. 

Jack pushes off his stool,

'Alright, I'm going to interview him. See if he's got any initial thoughts, then we'll get the ball rolling. Will, you coming?'

'He might feel I've been chosen to especially humiliate him, given his behaviour to me?'

Jack looks at him steadily and with just the hint of a nasty gleam in his eye,

'And your point is?'

'Ok. Sure. I'll come'

..................

In the interview room Alan Bloom refuses any further comment until he's seen his lawyer. If he's going to be done for this he at least wants to get the best defence he can together. He just can't work out how it unraveled so fast. He'd been so careful. When he's put in the back of a police cruiser he's still trying to make sense of where he'd gone wrong.

The journey between Quantico and the nearest holding tank is only 60 minutes but the traffic is bad, so there are delays and the car idles in traffic for a while. He tries to concentrate. Basically he's being accused of the two Copycat murders and the death of the angel maker. And Will has always maintained that the Copycat is also the Ripper. So. Damn. It's the encephalitis. If that hadn't happened. He'd be clear. And he'd been so careful. This is all down to Will Graham. Damn and blast.

Dr Bloom looks around the car, it's an older model a bit decrepit. He's been cuffed but it's in front and he's not strapped in. The two police officers in the front aren't paying him much attention. Ok. He's a few options here. None of them pleasant. But needs must. He has to get away.

.....................

'Is the guy going to be fired or just suspended?'

'If Jack has his way maybe hung drawn and quartered'

'CCTV?'

'Caught him running across a freeway and then practically carjacking a guy, used the officer's gun. We know he got away with both of them. And then he just lit out. Got off the free way fast and onto side roads. That's it.'

'Where will he go? Just run for it?'

'He knows we've got him bang to rights. Run for the border? Maybe?'

'Where else might he go, Will? Any ideas?'

'Depends what he needs. Ally, money, hostage, any of those. Jack? Hey. Have you got more news?'

'Yeah. And don't lose it Will but he took Dr Lecter'

Will jumps to his feet,

'No! Shit. He was supposed to be on his way here. Talk through interrogation tactics. Shit. What else Jack?'

'That's it so far. Got him as he was leaving his office. Door was ajar, one of his neighbours noticed, phoned it in. Lecter's car is still parked there. But we think Bloom switched cars, the one from the freeway was there too'

The team look at Will who is mostly holding it together,

'I don't know where he'd go. Your guess is as good as mine'

Jack sighs.

'Not his house, not Dr Lecter's, yours Will? Abigail Hobbs'?'

'Maybe mine? Yeah I guess. That could be right. Maybe mine?'

..................

'This is feeling horribly like deja vu Alan where am I taking us?'

'Wolf Trap'

'To Will's? It's unlikely he's there.'

'Not yet he isn't. How do you think he'll feel when he finds out where you are?'

There's isn't really anything to say to this so the rest of the drive is mostly quiet. When they arrive Alan directs Hannibal to park out the front.

'I know you'll have a key. He had one to your place. Let us in'

Hannibal doesn't argue, just opens the doors. The dogs swarm them. But they're familiar with Hannibal he's visited a few times, and Alan too has met them all. They run around outside for a while, Alan and Hannibal on the porch. Eventually Alan calls the dogs back indoors, and obedient as they are they all follow willingly.

Alan points to a chair and Hannibal sits. Winston comes to him and rests her head on his knee. He fondles her ears gently. Alan watches the gesture. The familiarity and warmth there. Damn it all. It should be him! 

'You're going to call him'

'Will?'

'Yes. Now. I want him to come out here. I want to talk to him'

'Alright. Can I get my cell out? Front jacket pocket?'

'Yes. Carefully. Alright. Now call up his icon.'

Alan grimaces when he sees it's a picture of Buster licking Will's face.

'Call him. Tell him to come here. Now'

'Will? Hello. Yes I'm fine thank you. Yes I'm with Alan. Yes, at your house. I understand. He'd like you to come here please. He'd like to talk. That's right. The dogs are fine. No don't worry. He just wants to talk. Thank you.'

Hannibal ends the call and holds the phone out to Alan, he gestures for Hannibal to put it on the floor. Winston noses at it carefully. Funny kind of sausage.

'Now we wait. And you tell me just how close you and Will Graham are'

.......................

'I know you're annoyed Will but this is the sensible way to do it'

'Fuck off Z. Remind me next time your squeeze gets kidnapped by some idiot to give you some platitude about sensible'

'And there's the Will Graham we know and love. We thought you'd gone soft'

'Shut up. I'm just worried'

'Baby, it'll be ok. Shall I give you a tiny not patronising hug?'

Will looks annoyed and then half nods, Bev gives him a one arm hug. And he turns into the space between her shoulder and neck.

'Will, are you somehow blaming yourself for this? Because this is all Bloom'

Will huffs and looks at Jimmy, 'feels like my fault though'

'Everything does, always. Anyway Jack's good at this kind of thing. He won't let Hannibal get hurt, I'm pretty sure of that.'

'Will just wanted to be the one to save him so he'd be for ever grateful'

Bev and Jimmy side eye him, but Will manages 'you're a bastard Z, even if you're right this time' they grin menacingly at each other.

'Shit how long is this going to take? It's already an hour'

It takes a further ninety minutes before they get a call from one of the techs on scene. 

Bev answers the departmental phone 'Hey, right. Ok. Hannibal's ok folks. Jack shot Bloom! Fucking hell. Touch and go apparently. Jack's taking Hannibal to the hospital, EMT have got Bloom. Will I'm driving you. No arguments. You're too freaked.'

Will capitulates and the four of them get to the lab SUV as fast as they can.

.....................

Bev gets to the ER first, Jack is standing in the intake area looking angry and grim, 

'Jack? Ok? Bloom still in theatre? You alright?'

'Yeah. Thanks Bev. I'm good. Shot went through. Nicked an artery going out. Blood loss is bad, hard to tell if he'll pull through. I thought he was going to shoot Dr Lecter. Not how I wanted this to go down. I've never not talked someone down before'

Jimmy catches up and bends over hands on his knees catching his breath, 

'I guess he was pissed you weren't Will'

'He kept saying that Will knew the truth, that he could tell us, that it was all Will'

Bev looks at Jack 'I guess in a way it was'

Z groans 'Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me'

Jack looks beyond them, 'Where is Will?'

'Gone to find the doc. He's in outpatients. He's ok. Discharging himself or trying to. Will might be objecting.'

'At least he didn't get hit on the head this time'

'I'm not sure how big a consolation that is'

The big double doors that go through to the various theatres swing open,

'Hey are you the doc operating on Dr Bloom? What his progress like?'

'Are you his colleagues from the FBI?'

They all nod.

'I don't know if this is good or bad news then'

...................

Later that evening Will stands on the porch, he can see the Bentley coming slowly along the approach road. Hannibal parks just down from his own car. He gets out and collects a bag from the back seat. Locks the doors behind him. He walks towards the house, sees Will and raises a hand in greeting.

When he reaches the top of the steps Will takes the bag from him. Hannibal leans in and kisses Will on the mouth, one hand just resting lightly on Will's hip. Will puts his free hand on Hannibal's shoulder, then pulls back slowly.

'Hello Dr Lecter'

Hannibal smiles 'hello Will'

Will takes Hannibal's hand and leads him into the house. Hannibal closes the screen door behind them.


End file.
